Have I Gone Insane!
by XJack'sPearlX
Summary: 15 year old Sabrina Sevares wakes up to celebrate her 16th birthday party. However she wakes up to a voice in her head, and not just any voice. Oh no, she wakes to the voice of Erik Destler. What does this mean? What will happen now!
1. Prologue

_**Okay, first off. Not a Host crossover! Though it might seem that way with the whole "voices in my head thing". I have actually done a few role-plays like this. So this is actually based off those.**_

Everyone has a favorite story or movie. One that touches their hearts and stays with them forever. Everyone has a favorite character from that movie. One which speaks to them and one which they can relate to. Some people obsess over these characters and movies and some only quietly admire them, but whatever the case may be, they are still in their hearts.

But…but what if one day you woke up and heard a voice in your mind? Your first thought would probably be that you've gone insane. Then you find out it's not just any voice. It's the voice of your favorite character! And it's not just apart of your imagination. They're there and have thoughts of their own.

Now, you must be thinking this is insane, but for one 18 year old girl, this is all to real


	2. Happy happy birthday!

_Happy, happy birth-all I ask of-turning 18-car, caaarrrrrr- Fin legal-caarrr Hummmmerrrrrr H2 no 5-Jalllgggaannnnn hmmmmmm… I am your Angel of Music, come to me angel of music!_

Sabrina was still between waking and sleep. That time where in the morning your brain is still half asleep and your thoughts are complete gibberish, but always seem to make sense till you wake. Sabrina loved this time, it was when she came up with her best thoughts, but something was off, not the normal kind of nonsense that ran through her mind.

_I am your Angel of Music, come to me angel of music. _

There! That…that was more of a complete thought…not her own. Not her voice even! It was a man's voice. It sounded like…Gerard Butler, or rather The Phantom of the Opera…Eric Destler.

Sabrina began to stir with an irritated face. She hated waking up and she was always slow at it. But that _voice_! Sabrina let out a moan and cracked open an eye and slowly sat up. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes, her vision still bleary from sleep.

She got up slowly with a huge yawn and walked to her closet and started pulling out clothes. She began to dig, letting out irritated grunts as she searched through the depths of her closet. "Aha!" She cried triumphantly, pulling out her favorite pair of jeans with an affectionate smile.

Sabrina turned back to where she had dumped the rest of the clothes on her bed and sorted out her bra, panties, wife beater and tee. She was to tired to take a shower. She reasoned she would take one tonight. She removed her current clothing as quickly as she could in her current sluggish state. She redressed layer by layer and finaly shook on her jeans.

She made sure she looked decent in the mirror, taking a brush to her hair and brushing up into a neat ponytail. Sabrina checked her layered bangs and smiled at herself. She opened the door to her room and bounded down the stairs. Her Aunt and Uncle where in the kitchen doting on their fat son, Dutson. They didn't even notice Sabrina go out the front door.

Eva, Sabrina's best friend, stood waiting impatiently for her outside, tapping her foot impatiently. Sabrina rolled her eyes and unchained her bike as Eva kicked up the kickstand of her own.

"Ready for school today?" Eva asked Sabrina with a raise of her eyebrows. Sabrina huffed and mounted her bike.

"Hardly," she answered, starting to peddle down the street. Eva threw her a muffin from her bike and Sabrina caught it with a shake of her head. She took a bit out of the chocolate baked good and smiled. Truth was she loved school. She loved her school and almost all of her teachers. All her friends were their own brand of insane and she adored them all. Especially her friend Jalgan.

Sabrina smiled silently. Jalgan was strong and handsome and the boy of her dreams. Sabrina didn't think he noticed her much, at least the way she noticed him. It made Sabrina a little sad, but she wouldn't give up.

"so me, Sirius, and Peter are going to throw you a party at Chucky Cheese" Eva said with a huge smile. She stood peddling beside her friend in the dialect road. She had her black curly hair up with clips.

Sabrina laughed, Sirius and Peter were their good friends. Sirius had long layered black hair and shocking blue eyes. Peter had red hair and brown eyes and they affectingly referred to him as "Peter Pan". Sirius was strongly built and a little taller then Sabrina. He was the two girls' closest friend and was always there when they were in a tight spot.

"Chucky Cheese? Really Eva?" Sabrina asked still laughing. Sometimes her friend was a little more insane then was normal for the rest of her friends.

Eva shrugged and peddled harder as they got closer to their school, "I want to play in the ball pit" She answered with a grin. She loved the ball pit and always snuck in when no one was looking.

"Ooooofff course you do," Sabrina said with a shake of her head, "well we be here." Sabrina said as they approached the old looking building. It was Herron High School and to Sabrina it was the best school ever. Sabrina huffed and puffed as they peddled around to the door and to the bike rack.

The two girls parked their bikes and locked them up. They tried to tame their wind tossed hair as they bounded up the steps and into the school. They were still about an hour early, but they liked to hang out with their friends before school started.

Sabrina let out a big breath as they walk into the "gallery". It was really their cafeteria, but back when the building was an all arts school it was a gallery. So the students always referred to the room as the gallery.

Sabrina and Eva looked around till the spotted their group of friends gathered around a table. Sirius was sitting atop the table listening to his iPod. He smiled broadly at the sight of Sabrina, but sent a glare to Eva, who stuck her tongue out at him. They were always bickering, but always had each others backs.

Sabrina rolled her eyes at her two friends and hopped up beside Sirius, pulling out one of his earphones and sticking it in her own. She pulled her dsi from her back pack and turned it on. She was playing Pokemon Soul Silver and laughed as Sirius shook his head in mock disappointment. Sabrina nudged him in the ribs and pulled out her stylus. Sirius yelped and rubbed his side and pouted. Sabrina rolled her eyes and turned slightly so she could use him for a back rest. Sirius rolled his eyes but allowed it.

Eva had just taken a seat besides Mason, another one of their friends, when the doors burst open dramatically and in strolled a boy with red hair. He walked with his chest puffed out and looked around the gallery haughtily.

"Peter Pan!" Eva called happily, waving at the new arrival and laughing loudly. Peter's chest deflated and he smiled back. Walking over he dragged a chair and plopped down between Eva and Mason so they form a mini arch.

"Wazz up guys?" He asked with a huge grin, kicking his feet up on the table. Sabrina swatted one and pointed at Peter with a "serious" look on her face. Peter pointed back, dramatizing her dramatic face. Sabrina grinned and went back to her game.

The group chatted and teased for another half hour. Listening to their iPods and texting to people right next to them until finally they were told to head to class. Sabrina's first class was Latin, with Mr. Kizzia. He was one of her very favorite teachers. He let her draw on his board and he often left whatever she drew up there.

Sabrina walked up stairs with Mason. She and him were the best at Latin mythology and often called out answers. They were always right of course. They hurried into the room before the second bell rang and sat in their seats. They checked the board and high fived when they saw they were learning about Jupiter and Diana.

Sabrina walked out of that class with a smile on her face. Now all she had to do was get through the rest of the day. She sighed, art wasn't so bad, but it was two hours long because of lunch. She shook her head and made her way to art class.

The rest of Sabrina's day went by at a moderate pace. After art she had English, which was an okay class. She liked the teacher well enough, though she could be loud. The finally seminar with Mason again. Sabrina liked seminar. She talked with Mason the entire time and drew in her sketch book.

As the end of the day finally came Sabrina stopped by the gallery to get Eva and hug all her friends goodbye. Jalgan was there and she gave him a slightly nervous smile and what seemed to her an awkward hug, but maybe she was just being paranoid. Eva came up to her smiling.

"Ready to go?" Eva asked, giggling. Sabrina figured she had just heard something hilarious from the group of people who were still laughing uproariously.

"Yeah in a moment. I still have to say goodbye to Austin, Patrick, and Sam…oh! And Katie" Sabrina said, looking around for them and finally spotting them. She rushed over and gave them all quick hugs. After she and Katie exchanged a number of "I fuckin lurv you's!" she was walking out the door with Eva, still waving at all her friends, as was Eva.

_You are well loved_

Sabrina jumped nearly a foot in the air, earning her a strange look from Eva. "Everything alright?" Eva asked her, looking her friend up and down. Eva opened the doors of the school and the hopped down the few steps there were.

"Yeah everything's fine. Just thought I heard something" Sabrina said a little breathless. She had completely forgotten about the voice she heard this morning! It was still the same voice. The same smooth sexy voice.

_Why thank you_

Sabrina resisted jumping again, though she was sorely tempted to. _Who are you? _Sabrina demanded in her mind. She glanced at Eva, but she was to busy unlocking their bikes to notice her friend losing her mind.

_I think you already know, _was the reply Sabrina got.

Sabrina huffed, _Erik? Erik Destler? _She asked. She couldn't believe she was asking that! She _was _losing her mind! There was no way that Erik Destler could be in her head!

_Very good, _Erik cooed in her head. Sabrina could suddenly see his face clearly in her mind's eye. Great! So Erik was seriously in her head? Aw man! She just wanted a normal 18th birthday…or as normal a one she could have with friends like hers.

"_Yo_ Sab, we going or not?" Eva cried impatiently. Tapping her foot against the pavement impatiently as she waited for her friend to come out of La La Land .

Sabrina shook her head and came back to focus. The parking lot was nearly empty of kids and cars. Eva was holding her bike out for her and Sabrina took it silently and mounted it.

They rode out of the parking lot and down the street. Sabrina was trying to forget about Erik, but she was beginning to feel his presence in the back of her mind.

"We're going straight to Chuck Cheese" Eva said as she huffed and puffed on her bike. They were riding up a steep hill when she spoke and Sabrina was having a few troubles as well.

"That's fine by me." Sabrina got out through her pants, "Whose all coming?" She asked her best friend. They had many friends, but she was sure not all of them were coming.

"Oh just our main circle," Eva said, letting out a breath of relief when they started downhill. "You know, Sirius, Peter, Mason, Katie, Austin, Pat, Sammy, oh and Jaaaallllgggaaannnn" Eva dragged out the last name gleefully and cooed when she saw her best friend grin.

Sabrina giggled at the mention of Jalgan. She loved the fact he was going to be there! Sabrina and Eva exchanged grins and peddled faster.

Chucky Cheese slowly came into view as the two peddled as hard as they could, giggling and laughing about boys. They approached the doors and searched for the bike rack, finding it they locked up their bikes and headed inside the restaurant. Kids screamed and ran around, counting tickets and showing off their prizes.

Eva steered Sabrina toward a small group of tables where her friends patiently awaited her arrival. Once Sabrina was in their view they all started screaming happily and swarmed her in a giant group hug.

"Happy happy birthday, from all of us to you! Happy happy birthday, we all love you!" They sang then simultaneously burst into laughter, Sabrina joining them. Again She had forgotten about Erik until now.

_How did you get such friends? _Erik asked. Sabrina could almost literally feel him looking around like an excited child as all her friends laugh, hugged and poked her.

_I don't know, they're just my group of people I guess, _Sabrina was also trying to be patient and not freak out in front of all her friends. She smiled happily at them all as they pointed eagerly to the presents they got her. Suddenly Jalgan was in front of her, holding out a medium sized box out to her. Sabrina was stunned and took it with slightly trembling hands.

She peeled back the wrapping, feeling Erik looking with her as she slowly unwrapped the gift. Under the wrapping was a plain white box. Sabrina broke the tape and opened it up and gasped. Inside was an exact replica of the monkey music box from the "Phantom of the Opera". It even looked aged! Sabrina pulled it out gently and looked up at Jalgan. Who just shrugged and smiled.

"I heard you loved Phantom of the Opera, Sooooo…yeah!" Jalgan said cheerfully, clasping his hands behind his back.

Sabrina grinned and looked down at the music box. It was really fine craftsmanship. She could honestly believe it came from the Phantom's lair. She stroked the monkey's fur and smiled admiringly at it.

_It's my music box… _Erik murmured, but she could tell he was really focusing on a certain part of what Jalgan had said…

"_I heard you loved the Phantom of the Opera" _

_Don't let it get to your head. The movie is called "the Phantom of the Opera". _Sabrina replied a little sharper them was necessary, setting the monkey down and moving on to her other gifts.

_Mmmmhhmmm…_The Phantom said in reply, obviously snooping through her thoughts. Sabrina was paying more attention to her gifts until he started getting deeper…then deeper…then-

_Hey! _Sabrina screamed in her head and slammed a mental brick wall in the way of his snooping thoughts. _How did you get so strong! Just this morning you were just a voice in the back of my head._

_I'm not sure, I think it's because you like me so much. _Was Erik actually teasing her? _I am only telling you my theory _Was Erik's reply to that. Sabrina shook her head, making Erik grunt, and earned her a few looks from her friends. They all laughed though, chalking it up to Sabrina's usual weirdness.

Sabrina and Eva got back to Sabrina's house a few hours later. It had been a fun party and Eva had indeed jumped into the ball pit and nearly got them all kicked out of Chucky Cheese. Sirius, always the negotiator, got Eva out of trouble and they could finish the party. Sabrina had gotten great gifts. She'd gotten a guitar with Freddy Krueger painted on the face (Erik had shown interest at that, he wouldn't tell Sabrina why) from Sirius, A bag of disgusting Jelly Beans from Peter who said they were from Harry Potter (Sabrina remembered them vaguely from the books, Austin, Pat and Sammy got her a medium sized statue of a Buda, an iTunes card and book from Katie, and a small statue of Ares from Mason.

Sabrina carried all her presents in a back pack while Eva had her guitar strapped to her back. Eva unsung it from her shoulder. "Mind if I stay here tonight? I'm to lazy to ride home."

Sabrina rolled her eyes with a smile, "sure." So they trudged into the house and up the stairs to Sabrina's room, which was quite large and spacious and Sabrina started taking out her gifts and admiring the again. The guitar came out of it's case and stood on a stand next to the window. Sabrina took out the music box and felt Erik stir again. It went on a shelf near her bed and she smiled at it.

There was a loud, "Bleh!" behind her and Sabrina turned to see Eva spitting out on of the jelly beans peter had given. "Ha! That's what you get Tard!" Sabrina cried laughing loudly. Eva charged and tackled her friend. The crashed onto her bed and immediately began slapping each other. They stopped all of a sudden and began laughing loudly.

Erik was thoroughly confused. He had thought they were fighting…now they were laughing? This was all so strange. The people's behavior, their looks. The way they dressed was just scandalous! How had he gotten here? He had gone to sleep in his home under the opera house and woken up in this girls mind.

Sabrina shoved Eva off her bed still laughing. Eva hit the floor with a thump and giggled. She stood up and took out Sabrina's Buda, "Those guys are so fuckin weird." She said, turning the statue around and rubbing it's belly. Sabrina rolled her eyes and took out the mini statue of Ares, putting on the shelf by her bed, as well as the Buda.

"So you wanna see my gift for you!" Eva cried and took out a crudely wrapped gift with a huge smile. Sabrina rolled her eyes.

"Why didn't you give me that at the party?" Sabrina asked her as she crawled back on her bed with the bag of jelly beans. She began sorting through the and examined them all, trying to figure out which ones were the gross ones.

"I was to distracted by the ball pit!" Eva cried, brandishing her present at Sabrina, who snatched it away and began tearing the paper off. Sabrina gasped as she threw the paper at Eva. She had gotten Sabrina a collection of all the Phantom of the Opera movies she could find. Including her three favorites. The 1989 version with Robert Englund, 1990 with Charles Dance and the 2004 one with Gerard Butler! Eva even got her the book by Gaston Leroux!

"Eva this is amazing!" Sabrina cried, hugging the movies and book to her chest and cooing.

Eva preened and smiled at her best friend, "I knew you'd like them! I was amazed though when Jalgan got you the monkey!" Eva cried with a shake of her head.

"You were the one who told him I liked Phantom of the Opera!" Sabrina accused playfully, getting up and setting her movies next to her T.V..

"_Loved _Phantom of the Opera, Sabrina, you don't just _like _it you _love _it!" Eva said, just as accusingly, which made the two girls laugh.

Sabrina suddenly felt Erik snooping through her thoughts again, _what are you doing? _Sabrina demanded, throwing up the brick wall when Erik delved to deep again. He had done that easier then last time!

_I just want to know why you like me so much, _Erik replied innocently. He pushed against the brick wall, but it held and Erik grunted.

_I like the story, _Sabrina snapped, _No where in my conversations have I said anything about loving Erik Destler! _Sabrina had said the a little harsher then she meant to and felt sorry when Erik went silent, _aw, dammit! I didn't mean it like that!_

But Erik was completely silent now and she could barely feel him there. Sabrina sighed in her head and turned to Eva, "You need to borrow night cloths?" Sabrina asked her. Eva nodded.

The two girls got in their pajama's and crawled into Sabrina's bed. Or rather Sabrina crawled into her bed, expecting Eva to take her extra blankets and make herself comfortable on the couch in her room, but Eva just crawled right in after Sabrina under the covers. Sabrina rolled her eyes and turned over. She heard Eva's breath slow almost immediately and she was left alone with only Erik.

She wasn't sure if he was ignoring her or if he was hurt by what she had said. She was sure it was the later. _Look I really didn't mean that the way it sounded…I never said I _didn't _like you…you know?_

Still silence. Sabrina sighed. She was slowly losing consciousness. She had had such a long day…finally she drifted off and her last thought was, _I'm sorry Erik._


	3. How it Should Have Ended

Sabrina woke up the next morning to Eva jumping on her bed with a doughnut. She sent glaze crumbs all over Sabrina's face and comforter. Sabrina moaned and sat up, pushing Eva off her bed. Eva hit the floor with a thump, but shrugged and finished off her doughnut.

"Where'd you get that?" Sabrina asked her irritably, brushing the glaze crumbs off her bed. Gods her friend was so messy! It was a miracle she kept her around sometimes.

Eva sat up, "your aunt and uncle bought like a huge box for your cousin, so I snuck down and stole me a couple." Eva said, pulling out another, "want one?"

Sabrina considered and shrugged, "sure," she mumbled and climbed out of bed and over to her closet. She got out an outfit for both her and Eva, throwing Eva's to her still on the floor. Sabrina was distracted while she got dressed, Erik was still silent.

_Erik? Erik, please don't be like this! _Sabrina was about ready to plead when she felt him stir. She was about to let out a breath of relief but she remembered Eva was there.

_I was only asleep… _Erik grumbled, mentally yawning, causing Sabrina to actually yawn. She was glad it was normal to yawn out of no where in the morning…or was it? Sabrina began to panic, but heard Erik laugh at her.

_You weren't asleep last night! _Sabrina meant he wasn't asleep right after she had said…what she had said!

If Erik could have let out a deep breath he would have. He could feel Sabrina obviously felt bad and sorry. However he considered letting her suffer more.

_Hey! You know I can hear whatever your thinking right? _Sabrina said in indignation, dragging Eva downstairs as her friend finished her last doughnut. Her aunt and uncle were fretting over a screaming Dutson as he found out a few of his doughnuts were missing.

_Good God! What is that horrendous sound? _Erik cried in Sabrina's mind. He cringed in her head and to the back of her mind until they got outside and slammed the screened behind them.

_That is my cousin, _Sabrina said grimacing as the sound of her wailing family member faded with the close of the screen door. She mounted her bike beside Eva quickly, both girls were excited to start their day.

Sabrina and Erik were silent for awhile, then Sabrina couldn't stand it any longer. _So do you forgive me? _She could feel him there, but it was like having one dead headphone in your ear. It was irritating!

Erik was still silent for a few moments, making Sabrina growl mentally, _Perhaps…_Was all he said before lapsing in silence. Sabrina wanted to scream in frustration, but stayed silent.

They got to school at their usual time and went to socialize in the gallery to socialize. Today was Tuesday and Sabrina and Eva were anxious for the end of the day, because every Tuesday after school they had theater club with their lovingly insane theater teacher Ms. Canada, and yes, that is her real name. Every student loved her, even if they didn't have her class.

Sabrina and Eva were giggling the entire time. When they were on the way to Physics, their last class of the day, they chatted about it excitedly. "I heard we're going to be talking about ideas for a play this year!" Eva told Sabrina as they shook Mr. Crawley's hand. Last time Sabrina forgot to shake his hand he called her back down the hall way.

Sabrina and Eva hurried into the classroom and took their seats just as Mr. Crawley was shutting the door. What Eva said had Sabrina's mind buzzing with ideas, but none of them really had much of a plot and she could barely concentrate on her work. She and Eva passed notes the entire class, discussing ideas for the play.

At the last bell Sabrina and Eva rushed out to say quick goodbyes to their friends before they had to head to theatre club. Sirius and Peter would be joining them, but they had to say goodbye to all their other friends. Of course Austin and Pat had to pick Sabrina up by her hands and feet for leaving early. They almost dragged her out the front door before she managed to wriggle free and run away giggling with Eva.

They were a little early, but they didn't mind. They chatted excitedly with the other theatre kids about play ideas and what they wanted to do or who they wanted to star as. Erik was silent in the back of Sabrina's mind, but she could feel him listening intently. She also got the feeling he was still not talking to her.

Ms. Canada finally arrived. She was a small, energetic woman who seemed more like a student then a teacher at times. She came in with a huge smile and got everyone to sit down and quiet down enough to where she could talk.

"Obviously almost all of you know about the current topic today," Ms. Canada began, raising more excited murmuring, which she quickly silenced once more. "So we are doing a play for sure, but we need ideas people!" She said with dramatic distress. A few students laughed.

"I want to sing!" A girl, Hannah, cried from the back. She was a lovely singer and many people murmured in agreement to Hannah singing. Ms. Canada nodded and began writing down ideas which had quickly turned to musicals. They were not just known musicals, but things like "Alice in Wonderland the Musical" and many others.

Sabrina was hardly paying attention, her mind was running through her own ideas. She had almost forgotten about Erik, except she could feel him going through her ideas himself. Suddenly the thought of Erik brought on a different string of ideas and she could feel him getting excited. She was thinking about the 2004 movie, how she had been so frustrated…so frustrated with Christine…She had wanted her to choose Erik, but instead she had went with that _Raoul!_

She had…wanted to change the ending…make Erik happy…She could feel him slowly coming back to the forefront of her mind…change it…change it….

"I got it!" Sabrina cried happily, hopping up out of her seat. She even stuck a finger in the air so people would laugh instead of just give her odd looks. They did and Sirius and Peter rolled their eyes exaggeratedly.

Ms. Canada laughed as well, "what is it Sabrina?" She asked, her dry erase marker poised over the board, ready to write.

Sabrina took a huge dramatic breath (everything was dramatic in this club) and smiled largely, "The Phantom of the Opera," a few people raised their brows at her, the way she had ended it said that wasn't the end, "How it Should Have Ended!" Sabrina finished, still smiling largely.

"Team Erik!" Eva cried, pumping a fist in the air. Eva knew what Sabrina meant and she loved the idea! Sabrina high fived her and they burst into giggles.

_I forgive you…" _Erik murmured, stronger then ever in her mind. He could see clearly in her head she truly wanted Christine to choose him. It squeezed at his heart…which was actually Sabrina's heart.

_Ow! _Sabrina cried in her head at the painful constricting in her chest. She suddenly got jolted back when Ms. Canada called her name.

"Sabrina? Just how exactly do you mean how it should have ended?" Ms. Canada asked, probably for like the third time above curious chatter.

"Oh um" Sabrina said, trying to collect her thoughts around Erik. "We'll do it like the original Broadway, but when Christine has to choose she could like…go with Raoul at first then decide that's not what she wants and…ya know…go with Erik" Sabrina shrugged, knowing her description was crap.

Ms. Canada nodded, thinking of ideas of how to work with that, "Ok…what does everyone else think?"

"I want to be Meg Giry!" Hannah said excitedly, standing a raising a hand in the air in an exaggerated "calling dibs" gesture.

"But Christine sings more!" Someone else called out, sounding a little confused.

"Yeah, but Meg was adorable!" Hannah shot back, pointing an accusing finger at the person. She then turned back to Ms. Canada, "could it be like the 2004 movie?" She asked excitedly. There were chatters of agreement at this.

"Maayyybee…" Ms. Canada drawled, "We'll have to see…" which usually meant yes, especially if Hannah asked.

"Soooooo…" Eva said, looking at her friend as they walked out of Theatre club, "Where did that bit of inspiration come from?" Eva teased, Sabrina had not told her of it when they had been passing notes.

Sabrina shrugged, unlocking her bike from the bike carrel. She mounted thinking how to answer, "I don't know…it just kinda popped into my head is all," she told Eva, looking ahead as she peddled, _and because Erik Destler's in my head… _Sabrina added silently in her mind. Erik stirred happily at the forefront of her mind and seemed to snuggle in a more comfortable position. "You staying at my house again?" Sabrina asked Eva as way of changing the topic.

"Yeah probably," She answered with a shrug. Eva had a wealthy family and pretty much got whatever she wanted, but could not stand to be around her family for some reason so she usually stayed with Sabrina.

The girls reached Sabrina's house, going through their usual routine of locking their bikes up, trudging into the house, ignoring Sabrina's aunt, uncle, and cousin, heading up the stairs and collapsing on Sabrina's bed.

"So you playing Christine?" Eva asked, poking her friend in the stomach as Sabrina was lying on her bed. Sabrina grumbled a little, putting her arm over her face. "Come on! You gonna play Christine!" Eva cried, shaking her best friend.

"Ugh, I don't know!" Sabrina complained, trying to push Eva to the floor, "I don't think I can sing well enough," she grumbled, slapping Eva as she tried to fight her.

Eva shrugged, "ya sing well enough!" she cried, getting up and practically bouncing on Sabrina, "Come on ya gotta!"

Sabrina groaned loudly and sat up, "Alright!" Sabrina cried, slapping Eva's hand away as she tried to slap at her. "I will if you play Carlota!" Sabrina said suddenly with a "Ha!" look on her face.

Eva scrunched up her face, "You know I don't sing!" She cried at her, crossing her arms and pouting.

Sabrina rolled her eyes, "you don't have to sing _well. _in fact, you have to sing badly!" Sabrina said brightly.

Eva thought about it for a moment, stroking her imaginary beard, even pulling a dramatic thinking face. "Will I get to wear ridiculously huge dresses?" She asked in an overly serious voice.

Sabrina nodded slowly, "oh yeah," she said, just as slowly.

Eva "thought" some more, "and huge wigs?"

Sabrina nodded once again and grinned at her best friend. Eva was such a nerd, but that's why she loved her!

_What is this word? _Erik asked, prodding at the word "nerd". Such an odd word…he had never heard such a thing before…but there were quite a few words Sabrina spoke that Erik had never heard.

_Oh…well it usually means someone who knows a lot…_ Sabrina said, struggling a bit with how to explain what she never really had to explain before. _But we often use it to describe someone who is goofy._

_Goofy?_

Damn, _um…funny…comical…silly _Sabrina said, trying to find words he would understand. It was harder then one might think.

_Ah…_ Erik murmured, watching through Sabrina's eyes as Eva doodled in one of her friend's many sketch books.

_Yeah… _Sabrina murmured back. As her eyes got heavy with sleepiness the outside rim of her emerald eyes slowly turned a darker shade of green. As if eyes were opening around her own. One would only notice if they looked deep into Sabrina's eyes…

That night, as Eva lied beside her, snoring lightly, Sabrina found herself not being able to sleep. This happened to her some nights, usually she just waited it out…but tonight she had a certain angel in her head.

_What's wrong? _Erik murmured tiredly. Sabrina knew he was about to drift off and wondered why he hadn't yet.

_Oh I can't sleep. It happens to me often, I'll fall asleep sometime. _Sabrina replied just as tiredly. She wanted to fall asleep so bad. Tomorrow was going to be such a long day if she didn't sleeps soon. Then she heard something…what was that? Was it…humming? _No one would listen…No one but her… _Erik was singing to her! He was singing her to sleep…but the song he was singing was so sad…it made her want to cry.

_Sing me a different song. _She murmured, closing her eyes.

Erik thought for a moment, then, slowly, starting out with a few hums, he started singing the Music of the Night. Sabrina felt like he was serenading her to sleep and slowly, very slowly, her eyes got heavier and heavier until finally her breathing slowed and her eyes closed. Erik fell silent and drifted off to sleep soon after her.


	4. Harder Then I Thought

A week later found Sabrina used to having a slightly…ok very depressed, man who had the voice of an angel in her head. She and the rest of theatre club, as well as a few other students interested in the play, were very busy painting and designing sets, writing scripts and planning costumes. Sabrina found her work made easy with Erik always giving her advice (though sometimes he did get pretty naggy) and she often asked him for advice.

Sabrina usually worked on designing and painting the sets. 2D art was more of her forte and she was very good at it. Erik often squirmed around when Sabrina was drawing or painting, for she often got very quiet and would not concentrate on anything but her art. So, Sabrina got in the habit of playing music while she did artistic activities. The strange music distracted Erik easily and occupied him while Sabrina drew or painted.

One day something happened that Sabrina could not quite explain, It was one of those days when a few of the students stayed after school and helped with theatre. Sabrina was painting starting lines on one back drop when Jalgan plopped down next to where she sat on the floor.

"Mind if I help?" Jalgan asked smiling, holding up a paintbrush.

Sabrina jumped a little, jostling Erik slightly. She quickly turned down her music and blinked rapidly as she tried to collect her thoughts, "oh…um sure…yeah go right ahead." She said a little nervously, moving the small can of black paint so it was between them.

Jalgan smiled again and dipped his brush in the paint. He started on a line not far from Sabrina's. "So your really good at this," Jalgan said casually, looking up at Sabrina briefly before returning his gaze back to the work at hand.

Sabrina blushed, her heart was beating so fast she swore everyone in the room would be able to hear it. "Yeah I guess so…" Sabrina mumbled, trying to hide a smile. She felt Erik bristling, but she ignored him, not really knowing or caring why he was so upset.

"No, you are really good. I wish I could draw like you." Jalgan said with a chuckle, sending all the blood to Sabrina's cheeks. She could really feel the heat off his arm she was so close to him.

Suddenly their shoulders were touching and Sabrina looked up to find they were alone in the gallery at the moment. If it were possible her heart beat faster as she looked at Jalgan.

"So a little birdie told me you kinda like me," Jalgan murmured as he leaned a little closer. Sabrina was trembling now, she was so nervous! All she could do was nod like an idiot as Jalgan leaned his head down. She felt their lips brush ever so lightly….And she screamed…a terrible pain had ripped through her head, making it feel like it was trying to split itself open. She screamed again as Jalgan lied her down and ran out of the room, going to find someone to help.

The first person he ran into was Eva and he stopped before her, completely breathless, "Eva! Sabrina's head is hurting her! It made her scream in pain!" Jalgan said in a huge rush, stuttering and slightly panicked.

"Go get Ms. Canada!" Eva cried and ran in the direction Jalgan had just come from, bursting into the gallery to find Sabrina clutching her head and sobbing on the floor. Eva kneeled beside her and pulled Sabrina into her lap, murmuring to her and trying to figure out what could have happened. Sabrina had never been prone to extreme migraines. She only ever got mild headaches.

Sabrina sobbed and sobbed, her head searing with pain. However, if she concentrated on the pain and went to it's core…she felt anger as well…anger…Erik! Erik was doing this! Sabrina wasn't even sure if he meant to or not, but she had to tell him to stop!

She took a deep breath and held it, concentrating as hard as she could on speaking to him, _Erik! Erik you have to stop! _Gods, even her head voice sobbed with pain! _Erik your hurting me! Please please stop! _Sabrina let out her breath and began to sob once more, feeling Eva stroke her hair and rock her slightly.

Erik was enraged and had barely heard her, but he heard her sobbing and slowly he became confused. What was happening? He was hurting her? His anger hurt her? Erik tried to focus against his anger and slowly started to calm down. _Erik your hurting me! _Rang through his thoughts. He had really hurt Sabrina? He had not meant to…he had just been so angry!

Sabrina's sobs began to quite and her breathing slowed. She heard the door open and Ms. Canada talk, but she wasn't paying attention. She wasn't paying attention to anything really until she felt someone lift her. She saw Mr. Kizzia's face as he lifted her up. Eva was strong, but she couldn't lift Sabrina and Sabrina was definitely not walking. Mr. Kizzia brought her out of the gallery and out to the parking lot, but she began to squirm when they passed the bike rack.

"Don't worry, "I'm going to take you, Eva and your bikes to your house, Miss Sevares. Alright?" Sabrina nodded, then flinched as her head was still hurting a little. Kizzia laid her in the back seat of his Hummer as Eva and Ms. Canada loaded up their bikes.

Eva hopped in the passenger seat as Mr. Kizzia got into the driver's side, putting the keys in the ignition and starting it up. If Sabrina hadn't been in so much pain she would have babbled on about getting to ride in a Hummer, but right now she just focused on the pain dieing.

Ten or Twenty minutes later Sabrina was being lifted once more by her Latin teacher and carried into her house. Eva directed Mr. Kizzia upstairs and he put Sabrina on her bed before turning to Eva and making sure she could take care of Sabrina. Eva nodded and followed Mr. Kizzia down stairs to help with their bikes.

_Sabrina? _Sabrina whimpered in reply, her head still hurt a lot, but it was starting to feel better…_Sabrina I did not mean to hurt you. _Sabrina closed her eyes and took deep breaths.

_Why were you so angry? _Sabrina murmured to him. Erik was calming rapidly now that he was talking to Sabrina.

Erik was silent for a moment. Sabrina could tell he did not want to tell why and that he probably would not. _I'm sorry. _Was all Erik said to her. Erik felt a great pain rip through Sabrina's heart. _What! What is it? I'm sorry! _another painful rip to the heart.

_It's nothing, _Sabrina whispered, fresh hot tears flowing down her face. Eva walked in right then with a glass of Sabrina's favorite soda and a couple of pills.

_I hate this, what were those? _Erik grumbled a number of minutes after Sabrina had taken the pills. He was dizzy and could not hold a coherent thought for more then a minute or two.

_Pain pills, _Sabrina mumbled, watching the floor sway slightly. Sabrina knew she did not need the pills because Erik had been the cause of the pain, but how could she tell Eva that? So she had taken the pills and now Erik and her were both loopy.

Eva had gone out to get some doughnuts, leaving Sabrina alone with Erik for what seemed the first time.

_So why does Eva think you should play Christine? _

_Because._

Erik growled, this was not the first time he asked and he always got the same answer. It wasn't even a complete thought! It irritated him to no end and Sabrina knew it.

_Why don't you give me complete answers? And why do you constantly keep this wall up? _Erik cried, throwing his thoughts at the mental wall, but it did not budge.

_Because those thoughts are private. _Sabrina said simply, closing her eyes. Whenever she did this she felt she was really with Erik, instead of just thinking to him.

Erik squirmed a little, but felt better now that he was surrounded by darkness and Sabrina's calm thoughts. He still felt really bad about what he had done to Sabrina, but he did not say anything about it or let his thoughts wonder to it. Every time they did that horrible pain ripped through Sabrina's heart and Erik didn't know what it was nor did he like it.

Erik suddenly felt bothered by the darkness. He felt like he should talk to Sabrina. He didn't know exactly about what, but he felt he should. _Sabrina…? _Erik asked, wondering if she was even awake anymore?

_hhmmm? _She let out as a reply. A drowsy answer, but he felt she was only thinking…behind that damned brick wall! Erik shook it off, trying to rapidly come up with an invigorating conversation starter…oh yeah, Phantom of the Opera, invigorating conversation starter!

Erik heard Sabrina giggle and he mentally smiled, but Sabrina could almost see it, if she imagined it. She found that when she often tried to imagine the expression the Phantom would be conveying at a certain moment that Erik would help her and she often got a near crystal clear image. There was one he never allowed her to view though…the one where he was mask less. Each time she tried he vanquished it brusquely. That was another thing…Erik was getting stronger…

_Would you like to talk? _Erik asked with a little mental throat clearing. Sabrina smiled, wondering what had suddenly brought this on. Erik was permitted to go through an approved portion of her mind with her to pick a topic to talk about. Erik bumped into something the peaked his interest. _He wears a mask! _He cried.

Sabrina looked at the image Erik had summoned from her thoughts. It was Jason Voorhees, one of her favorite horror icons. _Oh, that's Jason. He's a guy from a movie, like you… _Sabrina let her thoughts tell Erik all about Jason. Her great imagination replayed scenes from the movies and Sabrina told Erik everything she knew about him.

_He is more violent them me! _Erik said, sorting through all the brutal images of Jason's victims.

_Yeah, they show you his face a few times. You think _yours _is bad._ Sabrina smiled mentally, feeling as Erik was betrayed by his curiosity. She waited for him to ask her to show her, and, when he did, she pulled up her favorite image of Jason's face.

_Dear gods! _Erik cried out, dissipating the image, _I feel fortunate now! Compared to that poor man!_

Sabrina thought she should explain that Jason was more of a zombie then a man, but she figured Erik wouldn't know what a zombie was. _Will you let me see your face? _Sabrina asked suddenly.

Erik started, quickly banishing the image Sabrina was drawing up. _No! Never! You shall never view my face! _Erik said harshly.

_Why not! I used to all the time! _Suddenly a crack appeared in Sabrina's mental wall. Erik to stunned to even try to glance a look as Sabrina frantically tried to mend the brink. Sabrina finally fixed it, but was flustered that it had even began to crumble in the first place.

Sabrina felt Erik's thoughts, and an image of him slightly breathless and wide eyed popped into her head. _What do you mean? _He asked haltingly. Sabrina wanted to cry again, but held it back.

_Nothing…I mean nothing. _She said, even though her statement didn't entirely make sense. She heard the door to her bedroom open and she opened her eyes to see Eva with a box of doughnuts in her hand. She must have walk to the doughnut shop, that's why she took so long to get back.

Sabrina sat up, not as loopy from the strong pain pills she had taken as Eva also set down a carton of milk on the floor. Sabrina crawled down to join her friend as she opened a box of a dozen doughnuts.

"You feeling better?" Eva asked, digging into a helpless doughnut happily. She took a chug of milk to wash the sweet pastry down and waited for Sabrina to eat and answer her question.

Sabrina took a doughnut, "Yeah I feel better," Sabrina told her friend, watching her take another doughnut, feeling better now that Sabrina was eating. Sabrina always noticed that Eva only ever pigged out on Sabrina's food if Sabrina was eating it too.

"You were probably just hungry," Eva said, picking sprinkles off a chocolate glazed doughnut.

Sabrina nodded, biting into her own. She felt Erik flinch guiltily. Sabrina took a swig of milk, starting to cheer up with Eva there.

A half hour later the box of doughnuts was empty. Sabrina had filled up on four and Eva had bravely finished off the rest. Now they were sitting in front of Sabrina's TV, watching Freddy vs. Jason. Erik watched as well, still marveling at Jason, Freddy as well, cause you know, he's ugly too!

_He does not even wear a mask! _Erik exclaimed, mentally gesturing wildly at Freddy.

_That's because he never really cared. He's just to awesome. _Sabrina said, smiling as Erik gave a huff. Sabrina shook her head and smiled. Eva was to into the movie to much to care that her friend was randomly shaking her head. Erik grumbled and settled into her thoughts, surrounding himself in their tired and lucid feel. They had both had a long day, and Erik still felt a little bad about hurting Sabrina….but he would never tell her why he had been so angry…not if he could avoid it.

_You start practicing tomorrow…_Erik murmured, meaning Sabrina started practicing her lines for Christine, and the songs. So lot and lots of singing. Seriously…_A lot _of singing. Sabrina sighed and rubbed her brows.

_Yes I know, _Sabrina said, grumbling slightly. She pulled her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around them, leaning her chin on her knees and watching Freddy and Jason fight. It was epic.

Erik chuckled and settled on watching the rest of the movie. He was excited for the upcoming play. A thought suddenly struck him. _Who is playing me? _He asked Sabrina.

Sabrina blinked, a little surprised by his question, then again not really. _Sirius is…do you remember who Sirius is?_

Erik thought back, trying hard to remember. Sabrina had so many friends…then an image came to him of the shoulder length, black haired boy with blue eyes. _Oh yes! Sirius! And there was another…he was very strange_

Sabrina had to hold in her laughter, _Peter! _She giggled mentally, causing Erik to give a little chuckle. _He's playing Raoul!_

Erik let out a laugh, an actual _laugh. _Sabrina imagined his chest heaving with laughter, maybe even a little tear rolling down his cheek, and it made her smile. She had made Erik laugh!

As the night progressed Eva ended up passing out on Sabrina's floor. Sabrina wasn't worried though, the floor was soft, shag carpeted and there was no way Sabrina was heaving Eva's fat ass onto her bed. She did, however, throw a blanket over her.

Erik was still in a jolly mood as Sabrina crawled into bed. _It is not often…that I feel this way. _Erik confessed to her, his thoughts slowing and becoming slurred. Sabrina closed her eyes. She thought about today and couldn't help but feel that she and Erik were a bit closer now…maybe even friends?

_Friends? _Erik murmured, listening in on her not very private thoughts.

Sabrina blushed and was a little hurt by his question…until she felt the emotions radiating off the thoughts. Erik was shocked and…a little happy. _Yes, friends Erik. You are my friend. _Sabrina murmured back to him. She saw what Erik was thinking of. Of Sabrina hugging all her friends at school, excited to see them whenever she passed them in the hallway…her telling them she loved them. He remembered feeling how she cared for them, felt how they all had a place in her heart.

Hot tears rolled down Sabrina's cheek and she knew they were not hers. They were Erik's and belonged to Erik alone. _Would you hug me? If you could…? _

Sabrina nodded mentally and felt Erik press his thoughts closer to her. _You care about me? _Another mental nod and more fat hot tears rolled down Sabrina's cheek, soaking her pillow. Sabrina imagined herself, dressed in school uniform, holding her arms out to receive a hug to an invisible person. Erik struggled, but he eventually imagined himself, dressed in his usual attire, and walked into Sabrina's imaginary arms.

Erik broke into sobs, only heard in Sabrina's mind. Sabrina murmured to him and started singing softly to him, feeling his thought begin to come to a rest as the tears stopped and the image of them hugging turned to nothing but a mist in her head.

Finally Erik's thoughts went silent, and, slowly, Sabrina drifted off to sleep herself, knowing she had to draw the image of their hug tomorrow. First thing in the morning. She went to sleep with a small smile on her face.

**Author: **

**Writing that made me want to cry myself. So I hope it raises a bit of emotion in you all. Hopefully you won't think it's to OOC for Erik, but he sobbed in the movie a bit right…RIGHT! Ah…sorry about that, won't happen again…hopefully X3. Review please!**


	5. Hello Erik

The next week went by pretty quickly. Sabrina sang and sang, memorizing every note of music and every lyric with Erik carefully coaching him through everything. She often found him giggling each time she practiced with Peter, who made many ridiculous gestures.

Their opening night was looking close, only about 2 weeks away and they were still working on sets and props as well as audio. Sabrina's friend Burton was carefully working on audio and light affects. Sabrina practiced with her Freddy Krueger guitar and let Burton record her playing the "Phantom of the Opera". He said he would add it in with the original music so it would sound even more like the movie.

Erik begged and begged her to let him see the movie, but Sabrina would not watch it. Something about watching it with Erik bothered Sabrina, but she swiftly tucked it behind The Wall and would not tell Erik what it was. Erik thoroughly hated The Wall and would often throw small tantrums where he just threw bitter thoughts at it, wishing it would crumble. When this happened Sabrina would only sigh and turn on music, making Erik grumble, but settle him down non the less.

The days seemed to be getting shorter to Sabrina and she worked tirelessly on sets, props, lines, and singing. Of course there would be a supporting choir, but most of the singing weight fell on Sabrina, Sirius, and Peter (Erik still let out guffaws of laughter whenever he saw Peter practicing). Sabrina let Erik coach her…though she sometimes lost her patients.

"Erik, I _am _singing from my diaphragm!" Sabrina cried out, she would often practice. alone in the tiny library of her school and she felt good to be able to talk to Erik aloud.

_Get in more breath! I know you can be stronger then that!_

"I'm not good in the high ranges! Erik, I'm an _alto, _you do know what those are don't you!"

At this point Erik would throw up his hands (Figuratively of course) and let Sabrina practice on her own until he could no longer stand it and he would try to get her to do as he said again.

Erik did help her improve though, bit by tiny bit. Sabrina did appreciate it, though she often forgot to tell him. Erik, however, always caught the grateful thoughts as they floated around in Sabrina's mind.

Sabrina groaned, rubbing her throat after a long day of practice. She unlocked her bike and hopped on it, planning on doing something she hadn't for awhile.

She peddled slowly, wanting energy for what she would be doing. She smiled when she got to the skate park, seeing her group of best friends, Sirius, Eva, Peter, and Gerry who went to a different high school. Sabrina grinned and waved at Gerry, who was waving over enthusiastically.

Sabrina rode through the gates and stopped at her group of friends. They sat on their bikes in a tiny rough circle. "Hey" She greeted them happily, leaning her elbows on the handle bars of her bike.

"How's the singin comin?" Gerry asked, grinning at her as he leaned over his handle bars.

Sabrina rolled her eyes at Sirius and Peter, who were cackling happily. Eva hardly showed to practice singing, seeing as she really didn't sing much, nor did she have to sing well. She just had to memorize everything, "Hey Sirius and Peter sing too!"

Gerry laughed, throwing back his head and peddling off into the skate pit, leaving Sabrina to roll her eyes in exasperation. She watched Gerry do a few tricks on his bike, Erik watched rapturously, gathering information about what Gerry was doing through Sabrina's thoughts.

Erik bumped into The Wall, by accident and snarled at it. Sabrina rolled her eyes as she watched Gerry rejoin the, puffing slightly. "That was cool." He grinned, kicking Sirius's tire as the black haired boy went down into the pit himself. Sirius stuck his tongue out at him, nearly crashing into another boy on a skate board in the process.

"Hey! Fuck you dude!"

The boy's curse caused all the friends to roar with laughter as Sirius cussed him back, popping a wheelie at him threateningly, making the other boy skate to the other side. Peter laughed and He and Sirius started yelling back and forth at each other as Sirius popped a few more wheelies on the top edge of the pit.

Sabrina turned to Eva, "you guys been here long?" She asked, turning her tire with the handle bars idly.

Eva shook her head, "Nah, just got here five minutes before you. I waited for Peter and Sirius, but I knew you'd take forever so we headed on here to meet Gerry." She said, picking up a can of soda from the ground and taking a chug from it.

Sabrina rolled her eyes and too the can, taking a drink and handing it back. Eva snatched it back, making Sabrina laugh, and set it down again.

Peter joined Sirius, dragging him into a game of chicken. Gerry was yelling encouragement at the two boys. Eva rolled her eyes to Sabrina, who laughed. Erik was being quiet, content in just watching Sabrina socialize.

The group of friends left the skate park as the sun was turning the sky pink in the impending setting sun. However they rode around the neighborhood under the darkening sky, telling jokes and laughing, jumping curves and playing more games of chicken.

Sabrina laughed and peddled slowly and relaxed, not wanting this night to end. It had been awhile since her and her friends could just ride around and hang out like this. It was the perfect night too. Nice a breezy, but not to chilly. Sabrina laughed with her friends as Peter nearly crashed into a parked car.

Peter veered at the last second, running into Sirius's front tire, sending the rest of the friends into loud guffaws. Sirius and Peter were laughing as well, trying to separate with out falling off their bikes.

Sabrina and Eva rode towards Sabrina's house a few hours later after saying good bye to the boys. Erik was drowsy in Sabrina's mind and his thoughts were becoming muddled, making Sabrina's thoughts muddled.

Eva and Sabrina dragged themselves up the stairs to Sabrina's room. Eva popped in "Freddy's Dead" and flipped on the T.V. . Sabrina collapsed on her bed, watching Eva lay lazily on the floor. Sabrina watched the movie, tiredly, not really paying attention. Erik had long fallen asleep and Sabrina was not far behind.

Sabrina laughed at her irony. She was falling asleep to a Nightmare on Elm Street, whose actor had starred in an adaptation of the Phantom of the Opera…such chains that formed…Sabrina felt her thoughts become slurred and she felt her eyes close on their own accord. Eva had once again passed out on the floor. Sabrina smiled, her friend was such a dork.

Sabrina groaned. Today was the day they actually all rehearsed together for once! She sat up in bed, throwing a pillow at Eva who grunted and twitched, but did not wake up. Sabrina rolled her eyes and struggled to untie herself from her bed covers and walk exhausted to her closet. She was glad it was Friday. They got to dress out of uniform. Sabrina hugged her favorite jeans to her chest.

Erik stirred and as Sabrina watched, his moss green eyes opened, rimming her emerald ones with his darker color. This was always how Sabrina knew when he was viewing the world. He said a quick good morning before closing his eyes again, leaving Sabrina to dress with her once again pure emerald eyes.

Sabrina dressed quickly, not liking the distance Erik put between them when he closed his eyes sometimes. It was like he separated himself from her and Sabrina always felt slightly empty whenever he did it.

Erik opened his eyes once more and Sabrina stared into the mirror, looking at the moss green the rimmed her irises. Erik stared back…as well as he could, but he could not hear what Sabrina was thinking. She was thinking behind The Wall, he growled, throwing angry thoughts at it until Sabrina came out from behind it.

Sabrina moved over to Eva, who was still asleep on the floor and she shook her with her foot. "Come on Eva! We have to leave like _now _and your not even dressed!" She said loudly, nearly kicking Eva in her rump.

Eva groaned and whined, but sat up anyway, not even being bothered when Sabrina threw cloths at her face, "hurry up!" Sabrina cried exasperated, tapping her toes impatiently as Eva got dressed. Erik sniggered in her mind, obviously tickled by Sabrina being flustered.

_Oh you hush! _She snapped at him half heartedly. Erik gave a mental smirk. Sabrina rolled her eyes. Sabrina sighed as Eva was finally dressed and the two girls rushed out the door. They hopped on their bikes and peddled as fast as they could.

They got to school just in time and Sabrina ran to Mr. Kizzia's class. Sabrina got there just before the bell rang and Mason snickered at her as she plopped down in her seat. Mr. Kizzia swept into the room and many of the students giggled about him being a ninja. Sabrina ran up to the bored and doodled Apollo, then ran back to her desk after giving Mr. Kizzia stern directions to leave it up there.

Mr. Kizzia chuckled and handed her the paper they would be working on. Sabrina took it with a smile and turned to talk to Mason about the paper. Erik was still chuckling at her back and forth with Mr. Kizzia. Sabrina and Mason went into deep conversation about the paper, it was part of the story of Aeneas, the Trojan who founded the roman people.

Once Latin was over all Sabrina could think about was the play they would be rehearsing. She constantly ran her lines through her head. Finally when school was over, Sabrina ran over to the church called the Harrison Center, that was only half a block from her school. Sabrina ran into the doors and Eva followed close behind. They found Ms. Canada in the gym, where the play would be performed. She was talking to the back up choir, while the actors went over their lines.

Canada turned and smiled at the two girls, "Alright, everyone is here so let's get this started!" She cried with a happy flail of her arms. Everyone laughed and got into position for the first act. Erik was excited as Sabrina started acting. He gave her little tips and pointers and Sabrina was ever patient with him. Truth was, she was nervous out of her mind for this weekend.

_You will be wonderful! _Erik said in a chiding tone as Sabrina was cursing herself for sounding so whiny when she did her lines. _You just need to take deep breaths and forget their will be an audience. Just pretend it's you and the other actors up on the stage._

Sabrina let out a deep breath, _easier said then done, _She murmured back, running through her lines with Sirius again. Sirius replied as Erik flawlessly, making Sabrina roll her eyes and smile.

_He's quite good, _Erik decided, watching Sirius as he pretended to knock over candle stands after Sabrina had swiftly swiped off the mask he was wearing.

_Yeah, I'm glad he's playing you. At least I know Sirius… _She muttered. Erik felt there was more to that statement, but Sabrina had no other thoughts that would relate or go any deeper into it. Evan as he asked her what she meant she only shook her head mentally and began singing, starting the scene over, Sirius immediately caught up with her and began acting as if he were playing a piano.

After a few more times of going through the whole play, Sabrina and Sirius ended up pretending to waltz, giving exaggerated gestures and sounds. Sabrina stood on Sirius feet, letting him dance her around, not really knowing how to waltz (even badly). Eva and Peter soon followed suite and soon Sirius and Peter were pretending to be Erik and Raoul at the masquerade.

"Why hello _Phantom, _fancy of you to be joining us."

"Why thank you _Viscount, _I quite thought so myself"

Sabrina was sure they were jumbling the phrases a bit, but she only laughed as they continued to mock each other. But it was when the two boys had gone to "Fight" that things got truly funny.

"Why, your not ugly at all!" Peter cried as he slapped Sirius in the face, knocking the mask to the ground.

"And it is sissy men like you that I truly desire!" And the two boys each put a hand over their mouth and began "making out". It looked incredibly real if one stood in the right place, and sent everyone into gut wrenching guffaws, as well as Ms. Canada.

Sabrina was laughing so hard that tears sprang in her eyes, but Erik was appalled. He thought he surely would have regurgitated if he had been in control, but Sabrina's wild laughter kept him from getting to upset as the boys fell apart laughing.

Sabrina and Eva peddled home still giggling about it. They rushed up to Sabrina's room and popped the _Pirates of the Caribbean _into the DVD player and settled down to talk about their opening night next Friday.

Friday came quickly enough. Theatre spent the whole of that week rehearsing (and goofing). Sabrina took it easy on the singing as she did not want to wear her voice out. She did vocal exercises each day and drank warm water with honey as an extra precaution. Erik seemed to grow stronger each day and he almost seemed a separate person some days, but Sabrina thought she was being overly hopeful.

So at Seven O'clock, Friday night, everyone was dashing about, fixing costumes and doing hair, make up, and anything else that needed touching up. Sabrina tried not to fidget as Eva tied up her dress. Erik murmured to her, telling her she would do fine and that she should not worry. Sabrina didn't snap at him, though she was sorely tempted to, and followed his instructions to breath deep and smooth.

He ran her through her exercises again, as well as her lines, but Sabrina was to nervous as the sounds of the auctions scene started on the stage. She and the others were in a back room ,but could still hear everything. Sabrina had a little while yet, but wished she could just get on stage and get it over with.

Erik calmly ran her once more through her exercises.

Sabrina was working on breathing when those for the auction scene. She began trembling, but Erik soothed her with words and she finally was able to move her feet, bringing herself to the stage. She put her hands to her sides, took a big breath, and stepped onto the stage.

For the moment only Madam Giry (A girl named Bailey) and the two new managers (A boy named Nick and another named Evan) had lines. Sabrina and Hannah as Christine and Meg were dancing about. Sabrina was working on just breathing normally and not running into the other girls.

Finally Bailey/ M. Giry, made the mention of Christine's ability to sing after Carlotta (Played by a very dramatic Eva) stormed off stage. Sabrina acted like she was looking up curiously. In her head she was freaking out and trying not to let herself twitch.

Eva gave Sabrina the thumbs up from behind the stage when she looked back at her with a brief fleeting eye glance as she opened her mouth to begin to sing. The notes flowed from Sabrina's mouth as easily as if she were breathing them. She held back a sigh of relief and pushed the notes with her diaphragm to make them stronger.

Sabrina's confidence grew with each scene. She sang almost flawlessly and twirled with Sirius when the phantom finally appeared. Sirius smiled at her, swishing his cape and holding out his chest like Erik. Erik even chuckled in he thoughts.

_He looks like a peacock, _He chortled. Sabrina smiled and took Sirius's hand as they waltzed and sashayed across the stage. The notes of the Phantom's serenade were strong and beautiful coming from Sirius. Sabrina couldn't help but feel like she had become Christine.

Finally the curtain fell for the intermission and Sabrina dashed to get a soda and a snack from the back room. Sirius and Eva followed her like excited puppies, Peter caught up with them after finishing an act.

"You were great!" Eva cried, punching Sabrina's arm. Eva hopped up and down excitedly in her huge dress and wig, making Sirius roll his eyes exaggeratedly.

Sabrina laughed lightly as she munched on her moon cake and sipped her Dr. Pepper. Erik was peppering her with compliments as well things like, _See? I told you, you could use your diaphragm better! _and _That wasn't so bad was it? _as well as, _All you had to do was breath!_

Sabrina rolled her eyes at him mentally, finishing up her snack as she, Sirius, and Peter got ready for the final acts of the play. It was only them three now, down in the Phantom's lair where Christine had to make her final decision.

What was even better was the audience did not know the true ending of the play. They all thought it would end as it always has, but maybe with a slight twist to make it seem less painful for the dear phantom, but they were in for quite a surprise!

The scene played out as usual. The Phantom threatened to kill Raoul if Christine did not marry him, but around then was when it began to change.

Christine hesitated, as if trying to decide who to choose, finally she gives in, releasing Raoul, who is choking and sobbing. The Phantom, however, is touched that Christine would go to such lengths and releases them both, but then Christine rushes back, and, with a new additional song, confesses her love for the Phantom.

_Sing to me Angel of Music_

_Sing me the songs of your love!_

_Tell me the words you would whisper,_

_If we were all alone!_

_Now kiss me Angel of Music!_

_For you are not alone!_

And with that Christine and Erik's lips met…or rather Sabrina and Sirius's met, And suddenly that violent pain shot through Sabrina's mind, just as it had before, only ten times worse. Sabrina let out a scream the tore through the entire room, falling back away from Sirius, causing the entire audience to gasp in fear or confusion. Surely this wasn't part of the play!

Sabrina stumbled back, blinded by the pain tearing through her head like a sharpened blade. Sabrina could hear Erik roaring…but she thought it sounded pained as well…She found her way to the back room, stumbling and barely stopping from keeling over onto the floor. She fell into a smaller dark room in the back room and locked herself in, curling into the corner and squeezing her eyes shut_. _She clamped her hands over her ears, trying to block out the sound of her friends desperately banging on the door. Suddenly, however…She noticed that her hands were becoming larger then they usually were…

Eva, Sirius, and Peter banged on the door Sabrina had locked herself behind, calling out to her in a slight panic. The stage director was freaking out behind them, rambling on to someone who was talking through an ear piece. The stage manager got everyone out except for the three friends and then left herself, hoping Sabrina would come out if it were only her friends there.

"Is this what you were talking about Eva?" Sirius asked in a slightly trembling voice. He had deep worry lines on his face as he stared at the door. His hands red and raw from beating on it.

Eva nodded, rubbing her forehead with the heels of her hands, "But it sounded worse this time!" She moaned, looking up and yanking on the door knob desperately.

Peter threw his weight against the door, but came back rubbing his shoulder with a squinted and pained face. Eva rolled her eyes at him and resumed yanking on the door knob violently.

Suddenly she fell back with a cry, making the others jump and look. The doorknob was slowly turning. The three friends stepped back and held their breath in anticipation. Slowly the door opened and the all gasped.

In the doorway, somehow dressed in all his finery, was the Erik, The Phantom of the Opera.

**Author: **_**Whew! Not very long I know, but I could not seem to get everything straight for this chapter, so I apologize if it seems a tad rushed, but I do hope you like it! Oh and I did write that tiny little poem myself**_


	6. Welcome

Erik's head was reeling. He felt like he might fall from dizziness. He steadied himself against the door frame and waited fro his eyes to come into focus when they did he gave a large start. Sabrina's friends had shrunk!

No wait…Erik's hands flew to his face and he was surprised to find they were _his _hands and _his _mask covered his face. He ran a hand through his hair, long, but shorter then Sabrina's. He ran his hands over his flat chest and his familiar cloths. He certainly wasn't in Sabrina's head anymore….

Sabrina! He panicked and spun back to the dark room, but there was no trace of her! Dear god! _I'm here… _A tiny voice rasped and Erik nearly collapsed with relief, then he noticed Sabrina's friends were staring up at him with wide frightened eyes.

"Oh…" was that his voice! He had forgotten it almost! Dear gods it was raspy…. "I uh…." great now he was at a loss for words! And when did he start saying uh? What a lazy sound! "I…know you must be shocked…and confused…" Erik slowly and carefully explained as much as he could about the past month or so to Sabrina's friends. Sabrina stirred weakly in the back of his mind as he did so.

Sirius, Eva, and Peter stared open mouthed as Erik explained. It kind of made him uneasy…especially Eva who was prone to be insane. When he was finished the teens exchanged looks, then Eva stepped forward and peered right into his eyes, making him really uneasy, but she only turned back to her friends and gave a nod.

_She assured them your telling the truth _Sabrina murmured. Her voice sounded so weak! It made Erik worry a bit, how weak it sounded.

Eva spoke to Sirius and Peter rapidly. The twos boys dashed off with quick nods and Eva took Erik by the hand, "Come on, They're going to tell Mamma C that Sabrina fell very ill. We'll take you through the back door." As Eva led Erik through the hall way and through a series of doors Sabrina told a confused Erik Mamma C was Ms. Canada.

Eva got Erik out of the Harrison center with no problems. Erik spent the majority of that time murmuring to Sabrina in his mind, frightened she might vanish if he did not hear her voice every few seconds. Eva brought him to the bike rack, but suddenly stopped with a serious look on her face.

Her eyebrows furrowed and she looked up to Erik, "Looks like we're walking." She said in a slightly grumbling voice. Erik understood, it would be a long walk. He had no idea how to ride a bike and Eva had to lead him to Sabrina's house. "Come on!" She said impatiently and Erik felt his eye twitch. He heard Sabrina faint giggle and it twitched again.

So they started walking. Eva kept grumbling, but Sabrina told Erik to ignore it, Eva got like this towards anyone that annoyed her the slightest bit. Erik nodded mentally, still slightly worrying about how faint she sounded. Sabrina, however, reassured him she would be ok after a good nights sleep.

Erik shivered and wrapped his cloak tighter around him. Now that the head ache had died he could think, and he was thinking how fortunate he was to have come into this world with his clothes! Imagine! Him walking out of that closet bare as the day he was born! Erik shivered, but not from the cold.

Finally, after and hour of slow going, they arrived to the two story house that was Sabrina's domain. Erik realized that he had only seen the stairs and her bedroom, but Sabrina warned him fiercely to stay away from the rest of the house. Erik looked longingly down the narrow hall way that led to the rest of the house. The way her home was set up was once you entered the back door you met a long, narrow, carpeted set of stairs. The room the stairs were in was small, but bigger then a laundry room, filled with stored holiday decorations. Erik wanted badly to go down that little hallway and see what Sabrina avoided at all cost. Eva always brought the food from downstairs, never Sabrina. She did everything she could to avoid from going down that hall.

_I just…don't get along well with my family…It's nothing extreme…I just avoid being with them._ Sabrina did not elaborate and Erik decided to leave it for now. Eva tugged his hand and led him up the stairs. Erik followed numbly, watching, but not really seeing Eva open the door to Sabrina's room. Eva guided the wobbling Erik towards Sabrina's bed and pushed him down onto it.

Eva swiftly left the room and closed the door, leaving him alone with Sabrina for the first time in hours. He lied down, letting out an undignified groan. Sabrina giggled at him, _very ungentlemanly, _Sabrina coed. Erik groaned again, making Sabrina giggle more. _See? Even now I am getting stronger! _Sabrina said gleefully, she seemed to snuggle into his thoughts, making herself comfortable. Erik grunted, but accommodated her happily.

Then Erik remembered something…The Wall….would it still be there? It's his mind after all…but Sabrina had her own thoughts…Erik decided he would just have to see. While Sabrina was getting comfortable, Erik went searching. He went deep, deep into her thoughts, _Hey! _Sabrina cried indignantly and _Blam! _There was The Wall, blocking him from Sabrina's most private thoughts.

_We share our thoughts Sabrina! _Erik cried, but backed away from The Wall any way, _We are friends, we should share all our thoughts shouldn't we?_

_Something I cannot share, Erik, at least not yet. Please trust me. _Sabrina said tiredly, snuggling back down again when Erik sighed in contempt.

Eva came through the door just as swiftly as she had left and strode to Erik, who barely cracked an eye to look at her. She dropped some cloths on his chest, "put these on, we can't have you walking around in those 17th century clothes of yours."

Erik blinked, "and what of my mask?" He asked curtly, sitting up and examining the shirt doubtfully. It wasn't so different…but he did like his clothes…

Eva blinked and thought for a moment, "I guess we'll just have to work with it." She grumbled doubtfully, eyeing his face. She sure wouldn't mind looking at him with it off, but people would stare and that would definitely upset him…no telling what an upset phantom would do…

Erik grunted and Eva left the room, shutting the door behind her as to give Erik a few minutes of privacy. Erik went to Sabrina mirror and held the black shirt up to his chest, _where are the sleeves? _He asked Sabrina, eyeing the thing that hardly seemed like a proper shirt. There was something decorating the front. It looked like a gauzy Asian Lung Dragon.

_Right there! _Sabrina said exasperated, showing him in his minds eye the two short little "sleeves" _It's called a short sleeved T-shirt. _Erik grumbled and started undoing his buttons, when his shirt was undone part of his vision began to blur and part of him wanted to faint…he also felt The Wall begin to shake, _Sabrina? Something wrong? _He asked worriedly.

_No no! _And the emerald rim that surrounded his moss green blinked out quickly and Sabrina's thoughts quickly went to rebuilding The Wall. Erik grumbled more. These clothes were similar enough to his that he did not need much help figuring out how they went on. He did asked Sabrina a few questions, but the emerald never lit in his eyes again while he dressed. Erik worried that Sabrina thought he was to disgusting to look at, but Sabrina scolded him harshly for such thoughts, but did not explain why she refused to help him dress in these odd clothes, _You don't need me! It is not that hard!_

Erik thought he was beginning to sound like a mother, but finally he got himself into the odd clothes. _I'm dressed. _He announced like a child who had done up his first button. He had to say though that these clothes were exceptionally tight fitting, he was used to non loose pants, but the shirt stuck to his form no matter what he did and the "Jeans" Sabrina had called them, were odd feeling, but there was the emerald light and Erik let out a breath he did not know he had been holding.

_Very good…now you can at least go out in public _Sabrina said thoughtfully, eyeing the outfit Eva picked out.

_Public! _Erik cried in a panic, staring wide eyed into the mirror, _but my face!_

_Oh there are uglier people out there then you! And odder looking, your mask will get a few looks, but nothing more, maybe a few, but we need to get you more clothes, you can't go around wearing the same outfit. _

Erik sighed, all he could do was believe her. Eva walked back in and nodded, "ready to go?" She asked with a grin. Erik sighed deeply once more and hung his head with a nod. Eva grinned even wider and grabbed him by the wrist and led him out the door.

"I'm not going in there." Erik's voice was getting back to it's old lustrous tone, even as he stared up at the sign of a terrifying shop in a place Eva called a Mall. Erik struggled to make out the words, but he was sure it read, "Hot Topic"

"Oh yes you are." Eva said stubbornly, pushing him in the back. Erik hissed as they passed under the evil looking arch and were now inside the odd place.

_Oh you'll be alright, _Sabrina said, looking excitedly at everything in the store. Erik was disgusted at a lot of the T-shirt designs, but Sabrina only looked at the less…decorated ones. She especially liked the ones with a little green creature on them that she called a "Gir". Eva led him through the store and turned to him.

"So has she said anything yet?" Eva asked, sounding a little impatient.

_What does she mean? _Erik asked Sabrina, who was still squirming excitedly. The emerald light blinked out, indicating Sabrina had blinked.

_I think she means that I am choosing your clothes_ She muttered, looking around. _Go over there…_

Erik did as he was told, though a little warily, to a rack of black shirts. He picked up the one Sabrina had told him to get and looked at it then blanched.

On the front it had a picture of that Jason unmasked. At the bottom in big red slashing letter read, FTW. Sabrina giggled happily as Eva came up behind him and took the shirt.

Eva cackled, "Sabrina has a good sense of humor eh?" Erik growled as Sabrina started guffawing in his thoughts.

Sabrina got him a few shirts, mostly black, though she got him a great green one with that Gir face taking up the whole of it's front. She got him a Nightmare on Elm St. shirt as well, along with some others he wasn't so sure about, but Sabrina assured him he would look good in them.

_Look good? _He asked her while Eva was paying for the shirts.

_Oh yes, you will look great. _Sabrina said, not seeing how much saying he looked good meant to him, _now tell her to take you to Kohl's _.

Erik relayed the message and Eva nodded, "For jeans" she agreed, and led the way. Erik followed, looking at all the busy shopping people. Sabrina had been right, none of the people recoiled from him or looked at him with fear…only curiosity and interest.

Eva took him to a bigger store then the last and brought him to a section of the store dedicated to the odd pants similar to the ones he now wore. Sabrina also, carefully picked out his jeans, but these were different, she said, he had to try them on.

Erik followed Eva to the dressing rooms and stood there awkwardly as Eva asked for a room for him. The lady at the desk gave him a small plastic pate with a big black 5 on it and Eva showed him how to put it on the door and closed the door, leaving Erik in the small room.

Erik looked at the first pair of pants uncertainly. _Sabrina…help me! _He pleaded, looking down at the ones he wore.

_You didn't need help the first time! _Sabrina grumbled, once again "opening" her eyes, for she had closed them.

_Please? _Erik asked in a slightly pleading tone, _all of this is very…over whelming…almost frightening…_

Sabrina sighed, _alright, _she relented. She instructed him to undo he fastenings to his pants.

Erik did so and indeed he was shaking ever so slightly. Sabrina told him to breath deeply, instructing him as he had her the night of the performance. Erik slowly slid the pants down and Sabrina screamed.

_She didn't give you boxers! _She cried, sounding almost hysterical.

Erik fell back onto the bench that took up half the room as he suddenly felt…aroused? The emerald light fled from his eyes and all at once…The Wall came crashing down…

Erik saw the most…inappropriate…images flash through his mind's eye. Erik's breath became audible as the images of him and Sabrina went racing through his mind. Sabrina choked back sobs as she slowed them and put them in the back of his mind.

_That is what you were hiding from me? _Erik asked as he tried to calm down.

_Tell Eva to bring you some boxers __Now! _Sabrina said a little forcefully and Erik called through the door to her. Eva groaned and he could hear her stomping off. A few minutes later some what he guessed were boxers were tossed over the top of the door. Sabrina told him to put them on like he had put on the pants and he did so, frowning at the odd feeling of these new articles of clothing. Once they were on Sabrina opened her eyes again. Erik didn't know what to say to her so he silently tried on all the pants. Out of 7 pairs 5 fit and Eva quickly bought them.

Sabrina continued not to speak as Eva dragged the poor Phantom into the busy food court. She took him to the Chinese line and bought two meals and set him down at a table and put his tray in front of him. Chinese was Sabrina's favorite food. Erik thought as he mechanically ate the noodles and rice. He blushed when he thought of the things he had seen when The Wall came crashing down. He tried to hide the reddening of his cheeks, but to no avail. Eva caught it.

"What's your deal?" She asked, looking him over, "did Sabrina say something?" Eva knew what "something" was with Sabrina. She had often told Eva how….attracted…she was to Erik, and could sometimes say the dirtiest things, but she did not know that Sabrina had kept those things private with the man she had often talked about, and that they were imaginings and there fore images, instead of just thoughts.

Erik coughed awkwardly and shook his head. Eva raised a brown as she stuffed noodles into her mouth, indicating she did not believe him. Erik sighed and gestured to lean her head forward. Eva did so and Erik whispered what had happened to Sabrina and him.

Eva's eyes widened and she guffawed with laughter, making people look at them like they were freaks. Erik slumped in his seat to make himself less noticeable. "She showed you all that?"

Erik shrugged nervously and told her and a hardly audible whisper that it had happened in a rush when he dropped his pants. Eva snorted, barely containing another guffaw. "Sabrina you know you had wanted to tell him" Eva said, wagging her fork at Erik.

The emerald light blinked out as Sabrina blinked, but still she thought nothing and Erik felt a lump form in his throat, "she won't speak, I believe she is angry with me." Erik said gloomily as he twirled his fork in his noodles.

Eva studied his face, then quickly finished her meal. "You ready to go?" She asked. Her tone was a little less harsh, as she always sounded. Erik nodded and Eva dumped their trays and led him outside.

The walk home was completely silent. Sabrina would say nothing to him and Erik could feel the lump in his throat get bigger and bigger as they neared Sabrina's home. Eva let Erik lead the way up the stairs and she promptly collapsed on the couch.

Erik slid into his usual clothes, and looked at himself in the mirror…it was like the trousers and light fluffy shirt made him…who he was…he seemed to foreign in these modern clothes. Erik crawled into Sabrina's bed sadly and pulled one of her pillows close to his chest. For the first time he smelled what Sabrina smelled like…She, oddly, smell like wilderness. Something wild, like the forest that was uncut and untamed and a little like the paper she drew on.

Erik let the tears fall and the sobs rock his body, _Sabrina! Talk to me! I didn't mean for that to happen. Are you upset by what I saw? I do not care Sabrina! I just need you to talk to me!_

Sabrina remained silent for a time, then, finally, she spoke. _Do you understand what you saw?_

Erik remembered and suddenly felt the heat rush to his nether regions as it had before. He barely bit back a moan, _yes…I-ugh-I remember…_Erik said, trying to keep his breath from becoming audible. He could hear Eva snoring, but was afraid of awakening her.

_Well I'm sure you got the jist of what those images meant… _Erik nodded and gritted his teeth, trying to calm himself. _But something is growing…I'm not sure what…but it feels like those…thoughts, have more to them then they have before._

Erik swallowed painfully and closed his eyes tighter, _I do not understand!_

_Neither do I…_Sabrina answered sadly.

Erik pulled her pillow closer to his chest and took in deep breaths, trying to get his thoughts into some sort of order.

Sabrina snuggled down to rest and slowly her thoughts faded to the incoherent thought of sleep, leaving Erik alone with his thoughts. And he could not sleep. Erik let out a low groan…it would be a fitful sleep indeed if he could sleep at all.

Erik woke to a pounding at the door and a screaming Eva. "WHAT THE (Erik's eyes winded at such a foul word leaving the pretty girl's mouth) COULD YOU WANT?" Eva screamed as she yanked open the door. There, at the door, stood Sirius, Peter, and Gerard.

Gerard popped in with a bouncing step and a wide grin on his face, "Whoa! It is the Phantom! How are ya Sab?" He went over to Erik and grinned in his face. Sirius and Peter followed behind with less enthusiastic faces.

Erik sat up, blinking furiously, trying to wake up. His eyes blurred Gerard's image and Sabrina let out a tired groan, "She is tired," he said groggily, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. Gerard blinked and chuckled.

"Sabrina never was a morning person!" he chortled, leaning back and looking at Peter and Sirius, who did not smile back. Sirius looked especially upset.

Erik rubbed the uncovered side of his face. When he opened his eyes once more Gerard blinked, "I can see her eyes in yours!" Sirius and Peter bent to look, making Erik uncomfortable. They blinked in astonishment, they saw the emerald green lining his moss green.

Eva broke the boys out of their circle surrounding Erik, "alright! Back up ya bunch of freaks!" She yelp when Gerard poked her in the side and punched his arm. He rubbed it in pain and glared at the black haired girl.

Erik stood and the three boys blinked as they took in his immense size. Eva got him an outfit and Erik felt his throat tighten as she dug through Sabrina's closet. Eva turned back and handed him his clothes and ushered the boys out of the room. "Meet us downstairs when your dressed." Eva told him over her shoulder as she closed the door.

Erik dressed quickly in the Jason _FTW _shirt and a pair of black jeans. He looked at himself in the mirror and Sabrina preened at the sight of him. _You look good. _She complimented and Erik smiled. He took in a deep breath and opened the door slowly.

He started down the stairs, the carpet smushing under his boots. Sabrina encouraged him about the day and Erik asked her as many things as he could. Sabrina tried to answer the best she could, but most of the things he wanted to know he would have to find out on his own. For today was the forst day that he would be spending with all of Sabrina's closest friends.

He gulped as Eva, Gerard, Sirius, and Peter all looked up at him with varying expressions from coolness, excitement, worry, and _resentment _


	7. Getting to Know Each Other

Erik stared down at the painted concrete crater that the four friends were riding their bikes in. The things they did scared Erik. It looked dangerous and were surely be painful if one were to fail and fall. Erik looked down at his new bike that Eva, Sirius, Peter, and Gerard had all helped to get him. Erik had tried to refuse as soon as they had gotten to the bike shop, but Eva insisted that they were not going to walk every where.

So now he stood beside his bike, watching the friends do tricks on their own. He had walked his bike there, still having no idea on how to ride it. _It's truly easy. _Sabrina told him, watching her friends ride. Erik felt the longing in her thoughts and straightened his back. He did not like the idea of watching her do those things…he heard Sabrina huff and he gave a grunt in reply.

Not long later the friends grew tired and joined Erik. Gerard hopped off his bike first and gave Erik a huge grin, "you scared of your bike, man?" He asked with a laugh, not bothered when Eva appeared behind him and whapped him in the back of the head.

"We need to teach him to ride a bike first Gerry! Herr derr!" Eva said, adding the retard noises and sticking her tongue out at her friend. Gerard shrugged and turned to smile at Sirius and Peter, who were both hopping off their bikes. Sirius followed Peter after they kicked their kickstands out. Sirius avoided looking at Erik, which bothered Sabrina. She wondered why one of her closest friends was treating Erik this way…She had seen the resentment in his blue eyes and it had startled her.

Erik, not being much more mature then Sabrina's friend, did not acknowledge the boy either.

"Peter!" Eva said in a sharp, commanding voice, rounding on the red headed boy. Peter snapped to attention, even saluting Eva, which made the others laugh. Eva was desperately fighting a smile, "Go find us some private area where we can teach Erik to ride a bike." Peter saluted once more and hopped on his bike. Eva led Erik, as well as the remaining boys, to the concession stand. Gerard found a relatively clean table and the friends sat.

Erik looked up to the sun. It was mid afternoon, the sun was beginning to lower. Erik turned back just in time to watch Gerard stuff fried potato sticks (_French Fries! _Sabrina corrected) up his nose. Erik winced as Eva and Sirius guffawed at the sight. Gerard crossed his eyes at Erik, who felt very uncomfortable with him staring at him like that. Sabrina giggled in his mind, enjoying Gerard's little joke.

They sat there for awhile longer (Erik was horrified to watch Gerard eat the French fries he had just stuffed up his nose), until, finally, Peter returned. "There is a nice little abandoned parking lot in back of that new mall not far from here." Peter informed them, stuffing some of Gerard's French fries in his mouth.

Eva nodded and stood, "alright mates, mount up, but ride slowly." Eva strode to her own bike and swung a leg over, waiting for her friends to do the same. They led Erik out of the park, who was still walking his bike. The four friends peddled as slowly as they could, following Peter down a quiet street. He turned down a well concealed alley that was long and narrow, but on the other end was indeed and good sized old lot in the shadow of a new mall.

Eva dismounted, but the other three didn't. Erik watched her approach with a little anxiety, but Sabrina assured him she wouldn't hurt him…hopefully. Erik snorted at the thought, _it is this dangerous monstrosity I worry about! _Erik said with a hint of indignation.

Sabrina's reply was cut off with Eva ordering Erik to mount his bike. Erik gave her a look that clearly said he did not want to, but Eva just jabbed a finger at the bike, indicating he had no choice. Erik sighed and mounted the bike. He winced, "It is very uncomfortable," he remarked.

Eva shrugged, "You'll have to get used to it. It won't bother you after awhile." She told him while she made sure the height was right. Erik grunted when Eva directed his foot to the pedal. Eva told him to push forward and lift his other foot to the pedal. Erik did so to Sabrina's urging. _Keep pushing on the pedals…Don't stop! You'll crash if you do! Okay…now slowly stop and squeeze the little thing on the handle bar… _Erik was able to form a wobbly line a few feet from Eva and successfully stop. Eva walked the small distance separating them to smile. Erik gave a twitchy smile back, not really used to giving many smiles. Sabrina giggled, Erik let out a low growl, but it seemed to only make Sabrina giggle more.

Slightly irritated Erik turned his gaze back to Eva, who was gesturing forward. With a look that clearly suggested Erik would rather be strangling Sabrina's best friend, he put his foot to the pedal and pushed forward. Sabrina cooed at him to relax. Erik tried and it seemed his line was much straighter and his stop was less strained. He stopped and waited for Eva once more. She came and stood beside him. She crossed her arms and studied him. Erik grew uneasy, like he did each time Eva's curiously flaming ice blue eyes studied him…Eva was odd and Erik felt like she packed a lot of power in her teenage body.

"Now we get to work on turning." Eva said with a wide grin, behind her Gerard popped a huge wheelie and fell over the back of his bike and screeched when his bike began to fall back over him, scrambling out of the way just in time before it crashed to the ground. Erik gulped. Eva ignored him and took hold of his handle bars and guided him through the simple motions patiently, explaining that he did not need to make sharp movements, but to be gentle. She sent Erik off peddling once more and Erik, ever the quick learner, managed a jerky turn around with Sabrina's coaxing.

The lessons continued on like this until Erik was riding almost as easily as the others. He could turn and gain speed, but he refused to stand on the pedals, though Sabrina asked him to. _It's easier to control the bike I promise! And You'll go faster. _But Erik still refused…until Eva nearly rammed into him. He suddenly shot up, balancing on the pedals as he jerked the handles bars in a sharp turn. When he sat back down and turned to glare at Eva he saw her grinning in malicious glee.

_She did that on purpose! _He cried, Sabrina was cackling away in his mind as he fumed. Sabrina could tell he was mad, but it only made her laugh more.

_She did it to get you to stand! See? You didn't even tip when you stood!_ Erik blinked. She was right. Erik stood again and turned, _you have to keep moving when you stand…or else you will fall. _Erik nodded and pedaled he saw the group of friends wheeling around together and grinned as Sabrina whispered an idea in his head.

He picked up speed and gripped the handle bars. The four friends saw him and went careening out of his way. Erik chuckled as he turned about and came to a slow stop. He sat down and placed his feet firmly into the ground as Eva slammed the front wheel of her bike into his. He grinned at her unhappy frown. "Turn and turn about?" Eva stuck her nose in the air and waddled her bike back down the alley.

"C'mon! we gotta be getting home!" Erik nodded, the grin still on his face and a guffawing Sabrina in his mind, and followed the curly raven haired girl. It was indeed getting late. The sun was setting, giving an orange glow. He was glad he could ride a bike, he was much easier travel then walking…though walking was safer. The three boys followed not far behind. Gerard was doing lazy swirls with Peter. Sirius just glared daggers at the back of Erik's head, but the phantom took no notice. He was feeling happy. A feeling he was getting quite used to having all of the sudden.

Erik began to notice ,however, that Eva was leading them down a strange road. Erik was not familiar with this route and was sure it did not lead to Sabrina's house. Erik turned to Gerard, who was pedaling and looking around with dreamy eyes. "Where are we headed? I am not familiar with this route."

Gerard looked and blinked at him, "we are going to a special place." He said with a grin. "When we are all together this is where we go."

Erik looked in confusion at the strange boy, he jostled a dozing Sabrina and retold his question and the boys answer.

Sabrina stayed strangely silent. Erik could tell she was thinking very deeply and did not want him to interfere, so he stayed silent. Finally, after several minutes, Sabrina spoke, _Eva must indeed trust you a lot…_

_What do you mean? _Erik asked in bewilderment, looking ahead at the fiery teenage girl. She had said nothing, nor given any information that would lead him to believe she was letting him in on any great secret.

_She is taking you to our place. We call it Our Castle. It is very special to us. Though it may seem silly to others. It is where we stay when we are all together. _Erik could tell she wanted to say more, but did not know how to put it into words. Erik began to notice that streets they were tacking were relatively empty, then Eva led them down an alley that opened to a grass field.

Erik looked around. There were no buildings in sight. Even the alley entrance was shrouded with trees. They rode through the grass field swiftly, not even glancing around. Erik grunted at the bumpy ride, but when Sabrina advised him to stand he let out a sigh of relief. The ride was easier. The four friends were doing the same, standing up and pedaling hard. As they got to the far end of the field they swerved into a single file line and sat down again. They slowed and put their feet to the ground and walked the bikes under an arch of small trees.

Erik winced as he had to double over to fit into the little arch, they walked through a tunnel, staying on the bikes, there wasn't even enough room to stand beside the bike, Erik realized grumpily, and he had to stay completely doubled over in order to fit. They continued on like this for awhile. Erik's back was beginning to scream bloody murder at him and he groaned as Sabrina began cracking old jokes.

In what felt like ages they came to the end of the tunnel and Erik sat straight with a satisfied grunt. They were in another clearing, one small and darker then the other…but it had a certain magical quality to it that made Erik feel like he had just entered some secret magical realm. Erik caught his breath in his throat as his eyes fell on the middle of the field.

There, dead in the center, was a huge tree. Around the trunk a stair case circled the width, leading up to a luxurious looking tree house. It was like a miniature home and looked like time and hard work was put into it. He stopped and stared up at it, mouth slightly open in amazement, _You five built this?_

_It took quite a long time…but yes we built it…Gerard got a lot of splinters. _Sabrina thoughts turned warm with love at the memories of a pouting Gerard holding a hand riddled with splinters to Sirius, who was painstakingly plucking each one out with a pair of tweezers while Eva and Peter rolled with laughter. _We still need to paint it._

Erik let a real smile split his face as he looked up at the tree house, _it looks lovely. _Erik dismounted and leaned his bike against the trees fat trunk just as the others did and Eva led the way up the long winding stair case. Erik continued to marvel at the time and effort put into this structure. The stair case was smooth and strong and barely creaked.

It took a few minutes, but finally they reached to small porch like balcony and Eva unlocked the elegant mahogany door with a silver key. _This must have been quite expensive! _Erik cried to Sabrina, who thoughts were growing progressively warmer as they entered the spacious mini house.

_It was…we all got part time jobs and Eva gets a hefty allowance…Her parents bring home a lot of bacon._

Erik pulled a face that sent Sabrina into peels of giggles. _They make a lot of money! _She explained in a giggling voice. Erik huffed as she continued to giggle and looked around. There was one spacious room with a hearth filled with oil lamps, carpeting and tasteful furniture…meaning tastefully picked up from a discount store or the end of a drive way…but it was all clean and well done. There were even paintings framed and hung on the walls. The entire room had a warm glow.

Erik approached one painting that had caught his eye in particular. It was a swirl of color, but Erik could make out the vague shape of a wolf with glowing emerald eyes and black silver tipped fur. Flying above the wolf's head was a sparrow with a glowing green aura around it. _Who painted this? _Erik asked, his emerald ringed, moss green eyes widened at the painting.

_I did._ Sabrina murmured, eyeing the painting with Erik. Erik blinked in amazement. Erik could not place it, but he was sure the painting had some deep other meaning…like it was a separate life all it's own, or perhaps even a gate way to another world so magical which could not be explained through words…only color.

Erik heard a series of _wooshes _coming from behind him and turned to see the four friends unrolling odd looking thick black rolls of some kind of fabric. _Sleeping bags. _Sabrina informed him. He watched as Eva dug around in the bottom of the only closet in the place and pull out one more.

"It's Sabrina's," she murmured, unrolling it for him and smoothing it out. Erik slowly got on all fours, groaning at the creaking of his knees that sent Sabrina into peels of giggles. Eva unzipped the thing for him and he crawled under the oddly shaped sleeping bad, allowing Eva to zip it back up for him with minimal grumbles. Erik lied down after burying himself deep into the sleeping bag. He took in a deep breath, breathing in the wild smell of the forest that always seemed to accompany Sabrina and the thing she owned. He curled on his side, unzipping the tight jeans and sliding them off. Sabrina's thoughts began to swirl in mini panic, but Erik assured her he was wearing those damned "boxers". Sabrina calmed down and settled in his mind, wrapping her thoughts around his in some form of mental hug that left Erik with a sense of ease.

Erik felt that surge of deep longing once more. It was strong it gripped his heart in a suffocating grip, threatening to squeeze tears from his eyes. It was so painful it left him drawing breaths through clenched teeth. Sabrina stirred, but Erik merely closed his eyes and took in deep breaths until he was calm. _Will you sing to me? _He asked Sabrina suddenly.

Sabrina stirred and blinked, the emerald ring winking out for a moment. _Alright…I don't know if you would like these current song…but I'll give it a try…_ Sabrina searched mentally for a song she thought Erik might like searching and criticizing each one she thought of till she stumbled on one she thought was quite lovely for these current times. She took a waited a moment then began;

_I've heard so _

_Many words _

_But I had no _

_Courage_

_Now we're_

_Saying_

_Goodbye!_

_Don't want_

_To miss you_

_Tonight_

_Tell me it's not _

_Over now_

_I can _

_Change your_

_Mind somehow!_

_I _

_I give it all!_

_I trip and_

_Fall_

_For you_

_And I _

_Hope you wouldn't mind _

_Just one more try_

_For something new_

_I need you_

_I need you_

_Don't be_

_Shocked if _

_I cry_

_You've changed_

_Me inside_

_I turned _

_My back_

_On you_

_You were the_

_Only reason I_

_Pulled through!_

_Tell me _

_It's not over_

_Now_

_I can change _

_Your mind some how_

_My head_

_Feels so_

_Heavy!_

_My heart is _

_So empty_

_I_

_I give it all_

_I trip and fall_

_I trip and fall_

_I_

_I give it all_

_I trip and fall_

_For you!_

_And I _

_Hope you wouldn't min_

_Just one more try_

_For something new_

_I need you_

_I need you_

Erik couldn't stop the tears after that. He wept silently, knowing asking her to sing was a bad idea. Truly she was not better then Christine, but she had a certain…life to her voice that Christine lacked. A tone that was filled with the love of friends and wild untamed magic that could only be found deep within the heart of a woods. Sabrina fretted about causing Erik's tears, but he told her to go to sleep and leave him to his thoughts. Sabrina did as asked and moved to the back of his mind, nestling deep and for the first time separating their thoughts completely to give him some time to be on his own.

Erik continued to weep without sobs until he finally managed to fall asleep, but his slumber was not easy…he was plagued by an awful nightmare that replayed each time he closed his eyes.

He would be back in his lair, at his organ writing in blood read ink as usual…but the ink began to crackle and turn brown like actual blood and when he turned away from the decaying and congealing notes of his music he would see his gondola sailing towards him, but it was completely empty. When he approached and looked into the gondola he would reeled back in disgust and horror.

Then he would wake shivering in a cold sweat, eyes round and large and throat closed against breath, the image of what was in that boat burned into the inside of his lids.

In the gondola there and been a black silk mask and lying beside it, clutching that mask in it's deadly sharp talons, was a dead black owl. It's feathers abnormally long and ragged, and it wore a garish metal helm that covered it's face. The owl had also been covered In blood…

The same blood Erik had been writing with.

_**Author ~ **__sorry people I know it's a tad shorter then my previous chapters, but I had no real plan for it! So I know it sounds like it was sculpted from the scraps on the floor of an author's mind…and that might be because it was! But I like to think it pulled together quite nicely near the end!_

_Well well well! A few hidden messages in the very end! But no worries they're not to important for this story, but if your curious and would like to know what they are and what they mean don't be afraid to ask! I'll tell you. That goes for the meaning of Erik's nightmare as well. Hoped you all liked it! _

_And by the way, the songs name is __Give it All __by HeisWe, very lovely song and very lovely music. I'd advise to give it a listen while you read to get the true beauty of the song_

_Your faithful, loving Author,_

_~ Jack'sPearl_


	8. Emerald Eyes

Erik woke with a jolt from a dead slumber. Cold sweat soaked his shirt through and he was completely breathless. Sabrina gave a screech at the sudden disturbance and tried to make sense of what was happening.

_Did you not see? _Erik demanded, falling back and grabbing his breast against the hard pounding of his heart. _Did you not see!_

_See what? _Sabrina mumbled tiredly, already settling her thoughts down to rest once more.

_That horrid dream! _Erik's eyes were wide as he stared up at the ceiling. He had fallen asleep once more and the same nightmare had flared again behind his closed lids. He was never going to get any sleep if this kept up!

_We don't share dreams. _Sabrina garbled, _I had plenty of…dreams…of…us. And you never knew. _Sabrina still could not speak of her thoughts of Erik freely. She still felt it awkward even if he already knew of them.

Erik himself felt his cheeks go hot, but he wasn't sure if it were him or Sabrina. _I suppose you have a point. _Erik certainly did not remember any of her dreams, but his…it had been so horrible! He took in a shuddering breath and shivered. He stared up at the painted ceiling and waited for his breath to slow. Sabrina was already dozing off again and Erik forced his eyes closed. He was being foolish! It was only a dream, such things cannot harm you, and here he was, sweating over one of nothing more then a dead owl!

But still Erik could not shake the feeling that there was more to that owls body then he first noticed, yet he could not lay his finger on the thought. Each time he got close to figuring it out it would run away again. Erik let out a long drawn out breath and continued to stare at the ceiling. Oh well…he didn't sleep to often anyway…

The next morning Erik was shaken awake by a very haggard looking Eva. She grumbled about it being Sunday and how she needed to get him back to Sabrina's. Erik groaned and sat up, surprised he had even managed to doze off last night. He rubbed his temples with his fingertips and yawned, hearing Sabrina's thoughts begin to stir he pulled his jeans back on and slowly climbed out of the sleeping bag.

The boys were slower at waking up. Gerard was snoring quite loudly and when Eva rolled him over onto his back small trail of drool stretched from his mouth. Eva shook his shoulders and he suddenly gave a great snort and jolted awake. Erik arched a brow, but lost interest almost immediately. He groaned and stretched his arms into the air, flinching as he heard the creaking of his bones. Thank God Sabrina was too tired to make fun.

Eva walked out the door of the tree house, half dragging her still tired body down the stairs. The three boys followed just as tiredly. Peter was still rubbing the sleep from his eyes when he turned in the door frame. "You coming?" He asked Erik with heavy lids. Erik gave a jolt, he had been looking around the cozy house once more in wonder, completely losing himself in his own thoughts. He blinked at Peter, then nodded slowly and followed the red haired boy out the door.

Erik squinted his eyes at the sudden burst of sunlight and put a hand up to block the sun from his face. The clearing looked just as wondrous as it did the night before. Patches of sunlight broke through the thick tree foliage to put blotchy patterns on the rich green grass.

Eva and the others were at the base of the tree, mounting their bikes. Peter and Erik descended slowly, taking their time down the winding stairs. When they reached the bottom they picked up their bikes and mounted, just like the others. Peter pushed off, following the rest of the group, but Erik took one last look around the grand forest. He sighed and put his foot to the pedal, reluctantly following the group ahead.

They ducked beneath the arch and Erik was sincerely thankful Sabrina was to tired to make old jokes about him as his back creaked in protest at the odd angle he had to, one again, force it into. The journey seemed quicker, however, the second time and Erik was grateful to straighten his back. They peddled on for a little while longer, but when they came to Sabrina's neighborhood Eva stopped and waited for the others to do the same. Erik stopped, mildly curious as to what was going on.

Eva turned to the boys, "This is where we take our leave then, school tomorrow boys." They nodded, and turned to head off down another street. Erik looked to Eva, who was starting to peddle again, "Come on! I have to get you back to Sab's!" Erik followed without questioning the odd girl.

Eva got them there without delay and she parked her bike right next to Sabrina's. Erik felt his throat tighten at the smaller bike and he parked a little farther away from it. Eva paid no mind as she opened to door and waltzed into the small back room of the spacious house. Erik followed her up the stairs, seeming to grow sadder with each step. He always seemed to gloomy when he entered this house. It just reminded him that there was a girl in his mind he severely wish he could just touch…just to make sure she was not all a dream!

Sabrina finally began stirring in the back of his head. Erik quickly quelled his thoughts and greeted the teenage girl with indifference. Sabrina was to tired to contemplate this mood swing and instead focused on her room. She was glad to just be in it again…even if it wasn't her own body. Eva closed the door and went to turn on the t.v.. She pulled out an odd black looking contraption and knelt behind the t.v., fiddling with something and then crawling out in front of it once more.

Eva turned around to find Erik looking curiously at her and she grinned, pointing down at the black machine. "This is an N64, it plays video games. It's what keeps most kids occupied these days." She flipped on the N64 and sat back with the controller.

Erik blinked, it looked like the movies Eva and Sabrina used to watch. "Are they like the movies?" He asked, squinting at the t.v.. Eva shrugged, not moving her attention from the screen.

"Kinda, but it's interactive, this controller controls the main character…really it's hard to explain, but I'm sure you'll understand eventually." Eva started playing the game and Erik watched transfixed as the character obeyed each of her commands on the controller. It seemed so effortless! Erik wanted very much to try, but also did not want to stop Eva, he liked watching almost to much to interrupt her.

Eva seemed to read his mind when she returned to the main screen and started a new game. "I'll start you off on a fresh game, each button is labeled and it will tell you exactly what to do step by step." She handed him the controller and he slid down onto the floor next to her. He started the game and in colorful letters it advertised:

_Banjo and Kazooie!_

Erik tilted his head as the story unfolded and the game began. A first he moved the character around slowly, afraid to push the control stick to hard before Eva told him he would go faster if he pressed forward all the way. Erik explored the games layout, carefully guided by the txt and Eva's instructions. Soon Erik had learned all the moves the game offered so far and he began the adventure. Sabrina watched, contented as a kitten to rest in Erik's clear thoughts. Erik was focused completely on the game and it gave Sabrina's thoughts a rest from the constant stream of Erik's.

Erik learned he was quite good at these _Video Games. _Eva let him try a few others, like _Pokemon Snap!, Pokemon Stadium, _and _Mario N64. _But _Banjo and Kazooie _was by far his favorite and asked to play it again. Eva obliged and pulled out Sabrina's Dsi, leaving Erik to enjoy himself. Erik played for hours, until Eva turned out the lights, saying she had to go to bed, having to wake up early for school tomorrow. She collapsed on the couch and flipped on her back. Erik fumbled on the t.v. until he found the volume buttons and he turned it down, but he had grown bored of the video game and his eyes wandered to Sabrina's movie rack. In the light of the t.v. he saw the words;

_The Phantom of the Opera_

Erik lifted the movie from the rack and cocked his head at it. There he was…with Christine on the front. His heart gave a painful squeeze at the memory of her. He had loved her so much! How could she not see? Sabrina gave a jolt, responding to Erik's thoughts. _Put it back, _she said in a dangerous tone Erik had never heard her use before, _Put it back Erik._

Erik contemplated it, the struggled to open the casing. _Erik don't you dare! _Sabrina warned with a hiss. Erik ignored her and knelt before the DVD player, recalling how Sabrina operated it with ease. He placed the disk in to holder and closed it, playing the movie. _ERIK! Turn it off right NOW! _Erik was surprised by her ferocity, but silenced her with his own thoughts and he sat back to watch the movie.

By the end Erik was crying, wiping at the tears in frustration. _What did I tell you! Now you know why I never watched it with you! _Erik pressed his head to his drawn up knees.

_Why didn't she love me? _Erik asked her desperately, not able to stop the continually flowing tears. He removed the mask and rubbed the disfigured side of his face. _Was it really all because of this?_

_I'll tell you why! _Sabrina screeched_, _still angry, _She was a fool! She couldn't see past your face! _Sabrina's thoughts were of rush anger and rage.

_Don't you dare…_

_Don't I dare what! Insult you precious Christine! She doesn't know what she's missing! You could have loved her beyond any measure, but she was to stupid to see that! She was a fool a FOOL!_

Sabrina said something else, but Erik was to enraged to hear. _Don't you DARE! _With a great violence he threw Sabrina to the back of his mind, banishing her from the forefront of his thoughts, where she grew silent. Erik was breathing hard, like he had thrown an audible tantrum. He tore a blanket from Sabrina's closet and lied down on the floor, not wanting to lie in the bed that smelled so much like the girl in his head. He lied his head on the carpet, still breathing like a charging bull and he forced his eyes shut until, finally, his breathing slowed and he fell asleep.

The next morning Erik sat up with a groan, his neck stiff from lying on the floor without a pillow. He winced, his back was screaming at him in pain, so he stood and stretched, hearing his spine crack. He groaned again and looked around. Eva was no longer on the black leather couch, so he figured she had gone to school. Erik rubbed his eyes, he remembered being mad the night before, but could not remember why. Often his memory would black out if it were unpleasant, but not all the time, usually only if it was something he didn't want to remember.

Sabrina was quiet, but it was morning, so Erik gave it no thought. She was probably just asleep. Erik found a small white box on Sabrina's small coffee table with a note in Eva's handwriting.

_Breakfast_

Erik flipped open the box to find six doughnuts in it and a quart of milk on the floor by the coffee table. He picked one of the sticky baked goods out of the box and gave it a sniff. He expected to hear Sabrina give a tired jest, but still nothing. _Odd. _Erik thought, taking a bite from the sweet. _She usually never misses a chance to make fun… _but still Erik chalked it up to her being asleep. He took his doughnut and sat in front of the t.v., flipping it on and surfing through the channels, when he found on suitably amusing (Cartoonetwork, he liked the little purple dog so much) he stood and opened the drawer containing his clothes and found a new clean shirt, pants, and underwear. He got undressed, staying away from Sabrina's mirror, and sat down with another doughnut to watch t.v.

Soon Erik was hungry for more substantial food. He stood and opened to door leading to the stairs. He started down them and at the bottom turned toward the small hallway that led to the rest of the house. Again, Erik was surprised that he did not hear from Sabrina, this was one of her few rules. Don't go through the hallway. Erik started down that hallway in the pursuit of food. At the end he peeked to make sure the coast was clear then he came out of the small tunnel of a hallway. The house was spacious and tastefully decorated and furnished. The small hallway led to a large living room, but all the furniture was to the right side, so if you looked foreword all you saw was a large painting, but the furnished side was warm with a large fireplace and a flat t.v. hanging above it. With couches and a reclining chair gathered around the hearth.

A few feet to Erik's left was a large mahogany door and when he opened it he saw it led to a very large kitchen. On the other side was another wooden door that Erik guessed led to the bedrooms. Erik walked into the kitchen, blinking at all the odd large contraptions that dwelled there. He stopped in front of a large steel…thing with doors. When he opened one cold air whooshed out, giving Erik a start, but it was only an ice box…or something like one. Erik looked inside and dug out a package of meat. It was wrapped in bright colored plastic, but smelled alright. Then he went searching through drawers until he found the bread. He took the loaf and meat and set it on the counter before turning back toward the ice box. At the bottom he found some odd cylindrical items. He vaguely remembered Eva and Sabrina drinking from them (He was certainly having a hard time without Sabrina filling in terms! Where was she!) He took two and gathered the rest of his bounty in his arms and headed back down the narrow hall way.

Once he was upstairs again he turned on the N64 and popped in _Banjo and Kazooie. _He played and ate sandwiches for about an hour until he turned his attention to Sabrina's Freddy guitar. He picked it up from its stand and sat on the bed with it lying on his lap. He plucked a few cords with his fingers, it didn't make much sound, but he remembered Sabrina used to plug it in. He plucked a few more notes, and soon had them all memorized enough to actually make a small tune with them. He played little tunes on it, humming out the notes along with it. He looked down and studied the painted face of Freddy Krueger. He was Sabrina's favorite…slasher? He believed she called him that…what was a slasher anyway? She never fully explained….

Now Erik was beginning to get truly worried. Sabrina always answered his questions! Always, without fail. She corrected him when he was wrong about a word or an item and told him what something meant. It was well past 2:00 she never woke later then noon! Something was wrong…terribly wrong, And Erik had a horrible feeling that it had something to do with his fit of anger last night. Was she gone forever? What had he done to her! _Sabrina! _His thoughts screamed, but there was no answer. In fact, now that he was fully aware of her lack of thoughts, he noticed that her presence seemed entirely gone! He couldn't find her! None of her thoughts were circulating in his head, only his.

Erik slid to the floor and brought his knees to his chest. He squeezed his eyes shut and forced himself to remember what happened last night. It took awhile, and a lot of forceful concentrating, but, finally and quite suddenly, it all came back in a rush, leaving Erik gasping for breath in shock. He had banished her to the very depths of his mind, and now he could not find her.

Erik buried his face in his arms. He would have to wait for Eva to come home…he needed her help to get Sabrina back, and he was almost positive he couldn't do it alone.

He waited two hours. Two long, slow, painful hours. He did not move, he did not look up until he heard Sabrina's door open. He looked up to find Eva there, staring at him with a raised brow. Erik stood slowly, wary of the girl and how she would handle the news. She looked up at him, and Erik suddenly got the feeling that she could beat a full grown man…could beat him. Erik swallowed hard and interlaced his fingers as he thought of an easier way to convey his bad news.

"Eva…I-I have a problem…" Eva blinked up at him, turning her head to the side. She was so small…taller and bigger then Sabrina, but Erik was still a good head and a half taller then her. _Surprises come in small packages. _Erik had heard the saying before, but now he thought he knew what it truly meant. "Sabrina…she…ah-I-…I cannot locate her."

Eva narrowed her eyes, "What do you mean?" He voice was slowly slipping into a dangerous tone, and Erik could no longer look her in the eyes. Suddenly, without warning, he told her everything in a rush. Told her what Sabrina had said, told her what he had done, and told her how he had heard not a word from her all day.

Eva looked at him for a long while, studying him as his story sank in. Then, she pounced. She slammed into his chest, knocking him down to the floor with an amazingly loud _thud! _She straddled his chest and promptly slapped him across the face. "You _lost _her!" She screamed and Erik's lip trembled t the reminder. She ripped off his mask and slapped him across the tender malformed side of his face. Now Erik was no small man, and could have thrown her off with ease…most likely, but he felt he deserved this, deserved to be smacked. Eva punched his chest, making him groan. "I can't _believe _it!" She slapped his good side again, then his bad. She grabbed two fist full's of his shirt, picked him up slightly and slammed back down with as much force as she could muster. She punched his chest again, and it almost lapsed into a sort of pattern…slap, slap, slam, punch.

_Stop it…_

Erik groaned, taking each hit, hoping that it would quell the deep guilt that had settled like damned weed in his chest. He had killed Sabrina and deserved to be punished by her best friend…slap, slap.

_Stop it._

Eva punched his chest twice…once on each breast, making the muscle there sore. Slam, his back hit the floor with a thud that threatened to knock the wind from him.

_I said, STOP IT! _Suddenly Erik's arm shot out and his hand closed around Eva's fist. Erik was startled, he hadn't done that, but his body was reacting as if he had! Eva was thrown off of him, and Erik scrambled up. "Don't ever hurt him Eva!" It was his voice, but not his words…Sabrina! He was so overjoyed, she was alive! She was there! Suddenly Sabrina's thoughts fell back, exhausted, and Erik was in full control again. Eva blinked up at him.

"She is back." He murmured happily. Eva scooted nearer to him and tugged his sleeve till he looked at her.

"Sorry I had to beat you…it was the only way to bring her back." Erik blinked at her words, and he felt Sabrina's thoughts puff like an agitated bird.

_That little punk! _She huffed, pouting in a corner of Erik's mind. Erik smiled, glad to hear her thoughts once more.

Erik and Sabrina took turns apologizing about last night. Both felt terrible about it, and both were sincerely sorry. It didn't take long for them to forgive each other however, and Sabrina was happily snuggling up with his thoughts, getting herself comfortable. Eva had grown uninterested, as when they talked Erik was silent. So she plopped down and turned on the N64.

Erik crawled into Sabrina's bed and buried himself under the covers, watching Eva play until, once again, she retired for bed. Erik flipped onto his back as she turned the lights out and sighed. It had been a trying day, but Erik felt he and Sabrina were even closer for it. Sabrina now occupied the very forefront of his mind, he could hear each drowsy thought with clarity and it reassured beyond measure. He was still to nervous to really sleep…what if he woke up and she were gone again? Erik didn't want to lose her a second time.

But soon his lids began to droop, and he could not stop a very persistent yawn. His eyes closed and his breathing slowed. He fell into a deep sleep, riding the surface of odd dreams until one began to stick out.

It wasn't very eventful. Erik was just lying in Sabrina's bed, like he was now, but he was also holding her. She was snuggled up to his side, sleeping as contentedly as any newborn kitten. She lied perfectly in the crook of his arm, her head resting on his chest. He smiled down at her small sleeping form and stroked the arm that lied across his abdomen with one finger. This dream was so perfect, he wish with all his heart it were real.

Something in his belly began to tremble, and he began to feel unearthly warm. The warm surrounded his entire body, heating his face down to his toes. He furrowed his brow. What was happening? Was it bad? It did not feel bad…was it the dream? It didn't fit the dream…

The trembling in his belly intensified, and so did the heat. Erik held tighter to Sabrina, almost afraid it would bring harm to her…or worse, take her away from him! Erik would never let that happened! Not again, not ever again! He lost Christine, he would not lose Sabrina. On no…she was his…his forever.

What a moment…_he held tighter to Sabrina…_Was that the dream? It felt to real…Sabrina was so small in his arms…was it real? Could it be real? Erik slowly cracked open his eyes, waiting for his bleary vision to clear.

The breath left his lungs in a swift moment and his mouth hung open like a fools, trying to force breath back inside him. _Such beautiful emerald eyes…_

_**Author~ **__Muhahahaha! Cliff hanger! Read and review my loves! _

_Your faithful Author_

_~Brina _


	9. Not Christine

Erik could not breath, his throat had closed and his entire body was trembling. This seemed to unreal, yet was. He was touching the warm flesh of her pink rosy cheeks. He stroked her cheeks with his thumbs until at last her eyes opened, drawing a gasp from Erik's chest that earned him a pillow being thrown at him from Eva. She looked up at him in wonderment and disbelief. Her beautiful emerald eyes glistened and her lip trembled.

Erik looked down at the girl he had thought he would never lay his own eyes on. The girl he thought he'd never see past a mirror. He looked into Sabrina's emerald eyes with a type of happy peacefulness, like he had been some restless spirit, waiting for this moment to be able to rest once more in peace.

Sabrina looked up into the half masked face of Erik and felt a lump in her throat, blocking words. Instead she lied her head on his chest and let hot tears flow down her cheeks. She felt Erik's arms wrap around her in a warm embrace and she snuggled deeper into it. She could hardly believe this was real, could not believe she was finally hugging Erik, embracing him. Her lip trembled with fresh tears once more.

Erik embraced Sabrina closer to him, burying his face into her blonde hair. He relished in the feel of it against his face. He relished in the warmth of her, wrapped in his arms, willingly his. Christine…she had been afraid to touch him, fear had tainted their only kiss and he knew there was no fear in the girl encircled in his arms. She was his, and Erik knew, now that he could feel her, now that he could smell the scent of the wilderness that lingered on her, and now that he could see her, that he was hers, hers for as long as she would have him.

Sabrina thought she never would, but she fell asleep. Her entire being felt exhausted. She buried herself under Erik and fell asleep almost immediately.

Erik, however, could not even close his lids. Instead, he remained awake, still amazed that he held Sabrina in his arms at last. He stroked her hair, staying that way until the sun rose and Eva stirred. Erik looked over his shoulder at her, his eyes wide. Eva blinked at him and walked over slowly, as if expecting him to impart more bad news, but he merely shifted, revealing the tiny girl sleeping snuggled into him. Eva's eyes widened as well and her mouth dropped open.

Sabrina shifted, blinking her eyes open with a huge yawn. She rubbed her forehead on whatever was so warm and strong. Sabrina eyes shot wide as she realized what she had done and slowly lifted her gaze to see Erik smiling weakly down at her and Eva's wide eyed stare. Sabrina blinked, confused, and Erik's smile widened, crinkling the corner of his eyes.

"Erik?" Sabrina asked in a tired voice, blinking her heavy lids. Erik nodded, wrapping his arms more securely around the small sixteen year old. Sabrina continued to look up at him with wide eyes, her lips slightly open and her bottom lip trembling. Suddenly Erik was aware of Eva pushing his head down, but he kept his eyes on Sabrina's, unable to stop Eva's persistent gesture. Eva pushed his head down until his lips brushed Sabrina's, but the two merely blinked at each other, not knowing what they should do. Finally Sabrina closed the space in a quick movement, closing her mouth over Erik's. Eva grinned and left the room silently, leaving the two to themselves.

Sabrina was only aware of Erik. The way he surrounded her, the way he tasted, his scent, his strength. She could not get enough of him. His mouth consumed hers, their hands running through each other's hair. Sabrina's breath was coming in ragged, but she felt that Erik seemed to forget to breath at times. Sabrina finally broke the kiss, running her hands over his face and mask.

Sabrina breathed out heavily as if trying to say something that failed to pass between her lips. Erik pulled away to stroke the girls hair, murmuring to her softly. Again it sounded as if Sabrina was trying to speak, but she was too breathless to utter sufficient words to express herself.

Erik stroked her rosy cheeks, shushing her gently, "I am here now."

Eva waited impatiently, tapping her foot on the damp pavement outside Sabrina's home. The boys were supposed to be coming, but they were taking _forever_. Eva finally spotted them and waved at them, gesturing for them to hurry.

"Sabrina's back." Eva said, wasting no time as Sirius pulled up. Sirius turned his head sharply to her as Gerard and Peter exchanged shocked and excited looks.

"And Erik?" Sirius asked in a low voice, narrowing his eyes. Eva raised her hands in an apologetic manner.

"Still here." She said with a small grin, "sorry Sirius." Sirius grunted, kicking out the stand for his bike. Gerard and Peter followed suit.

"I'm surprised Jalgan has not come poking around." Sirius muttered as they entered the back door, gathering in the small anteroom.

Eva shrugged, "I've gotten texts here and there, mostly he was just fretting about Sabrina not answering his. I've been telling everyone she's been sick, like, deathly sick." Eva said with a huge grin.

Sirius chuckled, "Sabrina is to stubborn to get that sick." Peter and Gerard gave agreeing snickers. "May we go see our friend now?" Sirius asked, crossing his arms and raising an eyebrow at Eva.

Eva's grin vanished as she thought of all the possibilities that could be going on upstairs. "Uh…yeah…just…wait here a moment." Eva said, causing the boys to share confused looks. She did not wait for questions to be asked before she dashed up the stairs. She put her ear to the door and was relieved that she heard no moans. She gave a small knock then cracked the door and peeked in.

Sabrina and Erik were embracing, but were decent. Eva stepped in and left the door cracked. "Sabrina." Sabrina looked over Erik's shoulder at her best friend, but Erik paid the other girl no mind as he continued to run his finger through Sabrina's blonde hair. "Sirius and the boys are downstairs, they missed you and want to see you."

Sabrina's eyes brightened and she nodded. Erik looked very reluctant to let her go, but he allowed her up none the less, and even rose from the bed himself. Sabrina crawled from the bed, dressed in shorts and a t-shirt. She was glad she had not appeared nude next to Erik. Erik was still in the clothes he had gone to bed in, boxers and his favorite shirt. The Jason T-shirt.

Sabrina strutted downstairs as was and Erik felt already a heat building in his chest at the thought of her going down below among those….hooligans! Dressed in nothing bust shorts and a T-shirt. But Erik merely pulled on a pair of jeans and followed her down the stairs, his chest puffed and eyes glaring, letting the boys know where he stood, when it came to Sabrina.

Sabrina gleefully gave each boy a hug, then exchanged rib crushing hugs with Eva. Sirius caught Erik's eye with a taunting smirk. Erik bared his teeth at the teenage boy, narrowing his eyes at him, but as soon as Sabrina turned back around both males straightened their faces into innocent looks. Peter and Gerard exchanged nervous glances.

Sabrina smiled at all her friends, "aren't you all supposed to be in school?" she asked in a mockingly stern voice.

"Let's get a pet doggy!" Sabrina, the boys, and Erik all turned their heads to Eva, who had both fists pumped into the air. Her eyes darted excitedly from each face, "come on, Brina! Let's get a doggy!" Sabrina gave her friend a look that suggested she was insane.

"Eva, how did that thought cross your mind?" Sabrina asked, crossing her arms and raising a questioning brow. The boys began to snicker behind her and even Erik was trying not to crack a smile.

Eva flailed her arms in a kind of shrug, "I was thinking about puppies! And how awesome it would be to have one!" Sabrina rolled her eyes at her best friend, but turned to the rest of the group.

"Alright! Mount up! We're going to the pet store!" There was a cheer and the boys ran excitedly from the small anteroom, followed quickly by Eva. Erik looked down at Sabrina, his moss green eyes questioning. He did not think he would ever get used to this group of children, but when Sabrina looked up at him and flashed him the widest grin on her little face he knew he would put up with their foolishness to, at least, protect the small teenage girl that had, and always would, reside in his thoughts.

The ride to the pets store was, in Erik's mind, exhilarating. Erik was getting used to his bike, and was not as easily tired when he rode. And now that Sabrina was finally by his side and not in his mind, the ride was twice as wonderful. It was also obvious that Sabrina was happy to be on her bike once more. She stood and peddled as hard as she could, laughing gleefully with her blonde hair bellowing out behind her, looking like a golden river of wind.

They arrived at the pet store windswept and breathing with excitement. Eva squealed loudly and ran into the store, flailing her arms wildly in excitement. Peter clapped gleefully and ran after her. Sirius and Gerard exchanged grins, but followed behind their two friends at a…less gleeful pace.

Sabrina upturned her large, emerald gaze to Erik, who looked down and, for the first time since Sabrina and he were split, uncertainty flashed through his moss green eyes. His thoughts turned to Christine's rejection and his heart ached with love for her, but when Sabrina raised her tiny hand reached for his large one he relaxed and allowed her to lead him into the pet store.

Erik tried not to stare at the automatic doors as they slid open without the use of a switch, but was quickly distracted when Sabrina let out a huff. He looked down to see her narrowing her eyes at her friend. Erik looked, curious as to what the black haired girl could be up to now. He narrowed his eyes as well, trying to figure out what Eva was doing.

She was standing on her tip toes with her hands and face pressed to a glass encasement. She was bouncing excitedly, chatting quickly with a young gentleman who seemed to work here. The young man nodded a few moments later and walked away brusquely. Erik felt a tug on his hand and looked down to find Sabrina heading towards her best friend. Erik followed, a smile causing the corners of his mouth to twitch.

"Eva what are you up to?" Sabrina asked with narrowed eyes. Eva whirled around and grinned at her best friend. The black haired girl pointed excitedly to the glass encasement.

"Sabrina look! I'mma name her Christine!" Erik flinched at the name and flinched again when he felt Sabrina swell like an angry owl. Erik saw a very lovely bird in the encasement. The bottom of her was green and the top flowed into a deep burgundy color all the way to the top of her head.

"Eva, we are not naming her Christine!" Sabrina said sharply. Eva looked quite put out, but perked up a few seconds later.

"Luciana!"

"NO!"

Erik blinked, that name was not so terrible. He wondered what shook Sabrina up about it. Her response was worse then it was when Eva said Christine. However, Erik merely shook his head.

"Bastiana!" Eva challenged right back. Sabrina actually paused a moment, blinked thoughtfully, then nodded.

"Fine, alright, Bastiana it is then." Sabrina and Eva grinned at each other as the young man came back to retrieve the bird. The newly named Bastiana toddled up onto the man's hand, perching perfectly docile. The man handed the bird to Eva, but Eva directed him to set Bastiana on Sabrina's shoulder.

Erik could tell that Sabrina was overjoyed by the bird perching upon her shoulder. Bastiana seemed taken by Sabrina just as much as she rubbed her feathered head on the blonde girl's cheek.

Sabrina turned her wide grin to Erik and Erik found himself smiling back. He poked her in the side, causing her to squeal. Bastiana squawked in reply. "I thought you would be more upset by the bird not her name." He teased quietly. Sabrina held up her hands, not wanted to shrug with Bastiana on her shoulder.

Sirius came round a corner suddenly with a large bird cage in his hands. He grinned when he saw Sabrina with Bastiana. "Heard the news did you?" He said, his ice blue eyes gleaming with silent mirth. Again Sabrina held her hands up in a shrug like gesture.

Peter and Gerard arrived soon after with food and cage accessories. Sabrina raised a brow. Eva had to of decided to get the bird as soon as she laid eyes on her and sent the boys to get supplies before Sabrina and Erik walked through the doors. Needless to say the girl worked quick.

Eva led the way to the cashier and quickly filled out the required paperwork. When the cashier named the price the five friends all dug into their pockets and gave the money to Eva. Eva, however, paid the most. Her family was quite wealthy, and Eva had a hefty allowance.

On the way back they walked their bikes, but mounted once they hit the quieter streets. They rode slowly, since Bastiana still perched on Sabrina's shoulder. The bird seemed happy in the slight breeze and turned her head in each direction to receive equal amounts of breeze through her feathers. Bastiana did not show any interest in flying away, but Sabrina had said they clipped the bird's wings. Erik still thought Bastiana was content to rest on Sabrina's shoulder.

Back in Sabrina's room, Sirius and Peter set about to putting the bird cage together, furnishing it, putting the food and water in. Bastiana even had her own bird bath. Sabrina set her in the cage, which was raised on a thin pole. Bastiana shuffled around on her perch, rang the bell that hung from the ceiling, and squawked her approval, bobbing up and down happily.

Soon after Eva dug out extra N64 controllers and the five friends sat down to play rousing rounds of Pokemon battles. Erik sat down upon Sabrina's bed to watch. The game itself was pretty mundane. The players choose six of the pokemon creatures, then take turns facing off against one another, pre choosing moves and watching to see how they played out. It was still quite entertaining.

Erik sat down on the floor with the teens, letting small smiles shine through as Sabrina battled pokemon with her friends. Erik felt how tense Sirius was, but Erik took a secret joy from the boy's dislike of him. It meant he thought Erik was a threat, nd Erik enjoyed that immensely.

Erik watched as the sun sank through the window, dousing the room in a rich, warm orange glow. The teens were getting drowsy and Sabrina, who had no problem with shyness, was leaning her head onto Erik's shoulder, depending more and more on him to hold her up as she got drowsier and drowsier. At last Eva clicked the games system off. The boys got the idea and started to drag out the sleeping bags from Sabrina's closet. They seemed to have a set everywhere, Erik thought.

Sabrina climbed into her bed, squirming under the covers. Eva crawled into the couch, flipping on her side and almost immediately falling asleep. Erik blinked a moment, then, not knowing where else to go, he crawled into Sabrina's bed with her. Sabrina made no sound of protest, and allowed him to curl up beside her. She situated the covers over them both and squirmed, making Erik lie on his back so she could get comfortable with her head on his chest and his arm around her. She closed her eyes happily with a small smile, her breathing slowing almost immediately.

Erik turned his head just in time to see the death glare Sirius was sending his way. Peter and Gerard were settling down and unaware. Erik smirked in his direction, pulling Sabrina close to his side, eliciting a chur from the teenage girl as she slept on. Bastiana echoed the sound innocently, adding salt to Sirius's wounds. Sirius bared his teeth and flopped on his stomach, facing away from Erik's smug look.

The Phantom lied back, grinning and running his fingers lazily through Sabrina's hair. He was surprised how fast this teenage girl grew on him. He still felt pain shoot through his heart at any mention of Christine, but Sabrina was so innocent and happy that it had rubbed off on him. His thoughts turned to that morning and smiled, thinking of their kiss. It had been wild and passionate, but Erik was not a brash man. He would court Sabrina like a proper gentleman, not kissing her whenever the fancy took him, but doting upon her with flowers and gifts and songs. Erik's eyes closed, a smile continuing to play across his lips at the prospect of a bright future.

Erik woke the next morning to Eva stirring the boys with her foot, "wakey wakey time for school!" She whispered loudly. Suddenly Erik heard her yank open the window curtains and he grunted, squeezing his eyes shut against the blaze of the early morning sun. Sabrina was beginning to stir as well, groaning and rubbing her forehead on Erik's chest in a tired, yet agitated manner.

Eva leaned over Erik, ignoring the man's scowl to swat her friend on the arm. Sabrina groaned and shifted, leaning her head up to glare at her friend. "Time for school!" Eva said with a wide grin. Sabrina groaned again and sat up. Erik felt heat rise up his neck as his hand slid over her lower back from her movement. Sabrina rubbed her eyes with the heels of her hands. Before Sabrina could lie back down Eva grabbed her friends arms and yanked her out of the bed. Sabrina let out a surprised squeal as she flew out of the bed into Eva's arms. Erik lurched forward, but Sabrina was giggling, trying not to stumble into Peter. Erik calmed down a little, but shot Eva a reproachful glance.

Eva shoved clothes into Sabrina's arms and shoved her into the bathroom, closing the door behind them with a snap. The three boys gathered their own outfits and headed downstairs to change in the anteroom, leaving Erik to himself.

Erik looked down at the covers in his lap boredly, plucking the fabric of his boxers distractedly. When the bathroom door opened Erik looked up sharply, but suddenly felt his heart leap in his chest when he saw Sabrina in school uniform. Sabrina was laughing at something Eva had said, but quickly noticed the shocked look on Erik's face.

"I have to go," she said with a helpless little shrug, holding out her hands in an apologetic manner. Erik took her hands in his own and looked up at her, trying to hide the helplessness etching itself on his face. It would be the first time they had ever been separate, Erik had the deep fear that Sabrina would not return, that she would leave him as Christine had tried to, without a word of departure. The fear festered in the pit of his heart and caused an ache that made him grip Sabrina's hand more then was necessary.

Sabrina winced, but did not pull away. "I will be back at five, Erik, do not worry, I will be here." What could he do but to trust her? He let her hands go reluctantly. Sabrina smiled at him and brushed her fingers across his mask briefly before allowing Eva to lead her out the door. "Bye, Erik! See you soon!"

"See you soon," Erik murmured back, even though he knew she could not here. He stood in the vacant room, studying all the stray sleeping bags and set to rolling them up as neatly as possible. He set them back in Sabrina's closet and pulled a pair of fresh jeans from the drawer.

Today Erik would write Sabrina a lullaby. She sang him to sleep (it still tugged his heart when he remembered the song) so he would write her, her very own lullaby. He would sing it to her tonight as she lied in his arms, and he would begin to win her heart, day by day, and nothing that boy Sirius did would stop him.

Sabrina was not Christine, but she was special, livelier then Christine. She trusted him (though why was beyond Erik) and enjoyed the pleasure of his company. Sabrina was odd, but that was why she pulled him toward her, and he would not let Sirius take her from him…no matter what…

_**Author: **__phew! Well the beginning started of a little fast I think, but I am trying to bring down the pace. Hope you all enjoyed!_


	10. Let Me Be Yours

Erik stood silently in the middle of Sabrina's room, watching Bastiana waddle back and forth on her perch. His bottom lip puckered out in thought, accentuating the small cleft in his chin. He was thinking of the perfect song for Sabrina. It had to be odd, like her, and beautiful. Sunlight streamed through the window next to Sabrina's bed, warming Erik's back, he didn't think he'd ever get used to the sunlight, there seemed to be an eternal chill in his body from all those lone years under the cellar.

Bastiana let out a chirp as Erik turned to face the window, his hands clasped behind his back. His lip stayed puckered out, indicating he was still deep in thought, but the subject had changed from a song, to the girl it was dedicated to. Erik still found it shocking how much Sabrina cared for him, and how easy she cared for him. She spared his mask second glances, her eyes never lingering on the smooth surface of it. She already knew, obviously, what lied under his mask, so he supposed it held no interest for her. Yet Erik could not allow her to look upon him without it on. He was afraid it would ruin them, like it had with Christine. He knew his fear had little ground, but it still stood, blocking that one milestone.

Erik let out a grunt, turning back to the excited bird, reaching out he stroked her chest feathers, he contemplated Sabrina's feelings, wondering if they were true enough to consider investing his own. He was still weary, and worried that she'd disappear one morning, or finally see the monster in him and run in fright. Erik's spine chilled at the thought. He could not handle that pain a second time. He sighed and sat down on Sabrina's bed, and for once took a good look around her room.

Her walls were covered in drawings of owls and wolves, her own drawings. Sabrina seemed to love birds (Bastiana squawked from her perch) and owls were her favorites. She drew them constantly, mostly barn owls, with lovely heart shaped faces and rich peach to dark brown and tawny feathers. Erik contemplated their noble looks silently. He had felt the way Sabrina's heart swelled whenever she saw the majestic creatures, or read the Ga'Hoole books. He almost thought she would spread wings and soar off as a barn owl herself. Erik shook his head. Sabrina had a broad imagination, but he highly doubted it had the strength to transform her shape.

He continued to walk in small circles around the room, thinking, contemplating, wondering what melody would fit such a girl. He would write her a lullaby, that was for sure…one of wings and dreams. One that would make her heart flutter like the wings of the owls she loved so dearly. Suddenly, a song was piecing itself together in Erik's mind, coming together in a beautiful harmony. Owls were his inspirations, owls held Sabrina's soul…Sabrina's soul was that of a noble loving owl, and so her lullaby proclaimed.

_On wings of silken_

_Hazelnut_

_White face heart_

_And speckled spots_

_You soar above_

_Waves of plain_

_O fly _

_And take my heart_

_Away_

_I'm yours_

_Yours only_

_White face heart_

_Bring winds of music_

_Upon your feathers_

_Let me _

_Realize_

_Love_

_Without pain_

_Wings guide me_

_Through dark night_

_And lead me_

_To a world unknown_

_Take me_

_Upon the sea_

_Of dreams_

_To which you fly_

_Just let me _

_Believe _

_With you_

_Forever_

_In your wings_

_Let me be_

_Yours_

It was a short poem, but Erik realized it was perfect nonsense, that had meaning only to he, and Sabrina. It filled his heart with warmth. He had created this for her, he did hope dearly that she liked it. He quickly wrote the lyrics down in his neatest writing and carefully tacked it to the wall. He could not wait until tonight, when he could sing it to her.

Sabrina, on the other hand, or wing, was panicking.

"Relax!" Eva cried, exasperated, plunking down next to her twitching friend and throwing an arm around her shoulders, "Erik will be fine, I've left him alone plenty of times!"

"But Eva!" Sabrina refused to be consoled, "I was _there _still, I knew what he was up to! Or in to! Or if there was anything wrong!" Sabrina had started to hyperventilate, and Eva raised a brow at her friend.

"What's her deal?" Sirius asked curiously as he and Peter sat at their table. Gerard was at a school closer the group's neighborhood. Herron was a charter school, and the friends had yet to convince Gerard's parent's how great Herron was.

Eva rolled her eyes, "worrying about Erik." She grumbled, lifting her arm from Sabrina shoulder and beginning to dig through her lunch box. She pulled out an orange and began pealing boredly. Sabrina was no fun when she was being a worry wart.

Sabrina was not very hungry and ate very little. What she did eat was nearly forced down her throat by her friends. All she could think about was Erik. Was he alright? Did he feel lonely? Did he run off? Was e in trouble? What if he was hurt! Sabrina started hyperventilating again, and her Latin teacher, Kizzia, gave her a worried look. Not soon after Jalgan ran into the room, taking a seat besides Sabrina.

"Where were you?" He asked, his voice perfectly mirroring the worried look Kizzia had just graced her with. His bright blue eyes studied her, and she suddenly realized she had lost interest in them, and that she only longed for the moss green ones, and the one visible dark eyebrow.

"I've been sick." She murmured, looking down at the paper Kizzia had passed around. She did not feel like discussing anything. It almost saddened her that Jalgan no longer interested her. She had had a crush on him for two years, but Erik just…made her warm on the inside, excited her even.

"That's what I heard." Jalgan looked like her wanted to question her more, but Kizzia began class right as he open his mouth to speak.

The rest of Sabrina's day went on slowly. By the end of it she felt like a scratched cd, repeating the same thing over and over again. _I've been sick _by the end of the day she felt like screaming at the top of her lungs _I've been falling in love with a grown man!_

It was the truth, though the word 'love' still faltered on her lips when she tried to say it. Thinking it was even hard. How could she even know if she loved Erik or not? She had never loved before, and besides, just because she knew what lie beneath that mask could she still look upon it without disgust? She had not been very impressed when she saw it in the movie, but that was on a screen.

She did not want to ask Erik to see his face to indulge in her own needs. She knew that if she asked that would destroy the trust he held in her. She could not do that, she would never betray Erik in such a fashion, that was just to cruel. And she could not bare the thought of Erik hating her, that was the selfish reason why she would not ask to see his face.

Sabrina was also making a great effort to avoid Jalgan. She felt like he was finally taking the step she had always wanted him to take, but now she could not find herself wanting to be with him…she wanted Erik, and Erik alone.

It was a relief to be back on her bike and headed home. She could not wait to see Erik, and to tell him of her day. Her mind felt empty without him, it was like she had last half of herself when they were separated, but she also felt wonderful now that she could actually touch him, and hold his hand, and look into his eyes.

Sabrina and Eva departed from Sirius and Peter at the beginning of Sabrina's street. They waved goodbye, then peddled down the quiet neighborhood. When they reached Sabrina's house Sabrina very nearly threw her bike to the ground in her haste to get inside and see if Erik was alright. She bounded up the stairs with Eva at her heels.

When she threw open the door Erik's look of surprise greeted her. Sabrina let out a huge breath of relief. He was sitting on her bed, with Bastiana on his shoulder, watching 'Pirates of the Caribbean'. Erik smiled at her, sensing her great relief at finding him safe and sound and not partaking in mischief. Eva was cackling quietly behind her best friend and shoved her into the room, closing the door behind her.

Sabrina immediately went to sit next to Erik, who let Bastiana flutter to the blonde girl's shoulder. Eva plopped down in front of the television. Sabrina told Erik everything bout her day, starting from when she left all the way to her bike ride home. Erik sat and listened to her patiently, smiling and nodding at regular intervals. Gently he pulled the blonde girl onto his lap and began to comb her hair with his fingers. Sabrina continued to chatter away, not hearing the knock coming from down stairs. Eva did, however, and she looked up curiously, no one was do over. The boys would be busy at Gerard's place, working on some project they had been talking about. So Eva went downstairs to answer the door, wondering who in the world could be at the door. She grabbed the handle and jerked the door open, and giving a startled gasp at who stood there.

Sabrina giggled as Bastiana started cooing and rubbed her head feathers along Erik's cheek. Erik laughed as well, cooing back at the bird. Bastiana was delighted, and immediately began to sing with the former phantom. Sabrina laughed all the while, her cheeks turning rosy from smiling so much. Suddenly the heard the door burst open and an unbelieving gasp. The trio whirled around, their eyes widening at the sight before them. Or at least Sabrina's did, Bastiana just let out a shriek, and Erik was baring his teeth in a snarl.

Jalgan stood in the doorway, his mouth hanging open in disbelief. "Who are you?" He demanded, quickly snapping his mouth shut. He was only met with Erik's bared teeth and sharp glare. "Who are you?" He demanded with a sharper tone.

Erik let out a breather through his nostrils and he gently set Sabrina down on the bed, who seemed paralyzed from shock. "I am Erik." He said in a low growl. He knew who this boy was, he had been Sabrina's biggest crush, "I am Sabrina's friend." He grinned as Jalgan's chest puffed out at the challenge of the big man. Erik chuckled, but it was a dark chuckle. "Now, who are you?" He asked, coming to stand before Jalgan.

Jalgan swallowed, "I'm Jalgan." Jalgan said said, though not with the force he had used before. Sabrina finally sprang from the bed, hurrying to stand between them. "Erik!" She said with a sharp tone that made Erik blink at her in surprise, "stop threatening Jalgan!" Erik started to look like a kicked puppy. "And don't you look at me like that!" Erik harrumphed and crossed his arms, turning his back to the boy. Sabrina rolled her eyes t Erik, though he could not see, and turned back to Jalgan.

Jalgan's lip trembled for half a second, before he balled up his fists and turned on his heels and stalked form the room with his jaw set. Eva walked up to her best friend, inhaling a sharp breath through her teeth in the classic "holy shit" face. Sabrina sighed and shook her head, indicating Erik and shrugging. Eva got it, and winked at her best friend before smacking the former Phantom's behind.

Erik gave a shriek and nearly jumped five feet into the air. Eva laughed loudly, holding her stomach as she doubled over from the laughter. Erik looked very indignant, his chest was puffed out and he breathed harshly through his nose, which sent the two girls into another fit of giggles. Erik soon could not stop a chuckle from escaping him as well, but he gave Eva a reproachful look.

Eva merely shrugged and checked her watch, "Hey we'd better go, we're gonna stay in the tree house tonight."

"Erik blinked, "but tonight is a school night." He said, confused, "I did not think you stayed in the woods on school nights"

Eva nodded, "usually we don't, but this week is going to be the last of the nice weeks. The weather is going to get real nasty, so we're spending the rest of the week there." Eva grabbed two bags from Sabrina's closet, handing the blonde girl one. Eva went downstairs, quickly returning stuffing the bag full of foods and sodas. Sabrina began packing clothes and other things they might need. She even packed the bag with Erik's clothes(the ones they bought for him), along with the cape he had appeared in.

A few minutes later the trio were walking down the stairs and out to their bikes. Bastiana perched on Sabrina's shoulder, chirping happily. Sabrina watched Erik mount his bike and a smile slowly slid across her face.

"What?" Erik asked, finding Sabrina looking at him, but Sabrina merely giggled and mounted her own bike.

"Nothing," she answered innocently, giggling at the masked man's look of confusion.

The three friends were all on their way, traveling at a smooth speed so Bastiana did not get to jumbled on Sabrina's shoulder. Erik was getting used to riding a bike, and was no longer having trouble with it. He found the feeling of the muscles in his legs working while he peddled enjoyable. He almost felt more powerful on a bike.

The ride was quiet, but it was a comfortable sort of silence. Soon they were under the canopy of bent trees. Peter waved at them from the balcony as they emerged into the clearing. Sabrina and Eva waved back, but Erik kept both hands on his handle bars, still not trusting the bike enough to only use one hand.

They parked their bikes at the base of the massive tree and headed up the spiraling staircase. Stars were beginning to gleam through the thick cover of trees, sparkling through the little patches of sky that were visible. Erik could not have felt more at peace at the moment as Eva followed Peter through the door into the cabin like tree house. The boys were sitting on the floor before the small fire place, roasting marshmallows on sticks.

Gerard's cheeks were thoroughly covered in the sticky treat and he was desperately trying to lick his face clean, causing Peter and Sirius to guffaw at the ridiculous sight. Sabrina and Eva rolled their eyes to each other before plopping down at the floor in front of the fire place. Erik sat awkwardly next to Sabrina, not being able to sit without wincing at the sound of his creaking knees. Sabrina turned to him, grinning, and he had to suppress a groan.

"Want one, Old Man?" She giggled, offering him a marshmallow on a stick. Erik took it, grumbling at her, and held the mallow just before the flames, as he saw the others doing. Soon, however, he got his sticky treat to close to the flames, and the thing caught fire! Erik jerked it from the fire place with a startled cry, but Sabrina laughed and leaned over, blowing out the flames to leave a slightly charred marshmallow smoking. "Go ahead!" She said, grinning, "They're best that way!"

Erik eyed her suspiciously for a moment, but carefully stuck the still warm mallow in his mouth. He made a face as he chewed, making the teens laugh gleefully as he continued to scrutinize the taste of the smoldering marshmallow. "It…is slightly addicting in an odd disgusting way." He finally decided, sending his companions into another round of loud laughter. He smiled, keeping his lips closed as he was sure there were bits of black mallow all over his teeth still.

The sky outside the cozy tree house slid slowly down into darkness, first from a lovely lavender, to a sleepy navy blue, then settling soundly in a velvet black. As the stars winked at them from the windows, the teens began swapping ghost stories that would make them squeal in delighted terror. Most were just ghost stories of disappearing hikers and eerie voices, non like the gory horrific tales the dancers swapped about Erik at Opera House. It was a nice change to Erik, and Sabrina was settling herself cozily up next to him, leaning against his side in the most casual gesture. Erik still found it odd and a little difficult to get used to how easily Sabrina made contact with him. He always felt more human with her by his side.

The night continued to wear on, and finally the teens began to let their eyelids droop, and the dragged out their sleeping bags, crawling under the warmth of their covers with slight relief, shivering from the windy night. Erik felt a start when he remembered there were only enough sleeping bags for the five friends, but Sabrina scooted over and held her arms out for him. Erik climbed in the sleeping bag with her settling down hext to her he winced when his jeans pinched his waist.

Sabrina rolled her eyes, "Take em off." She whispered, "but of anything pokes me I'm kicking you awake!" Erik blushed furiously, but graciously took them off, not wanting to sleep in the rough things, sighing with relief as he was left in his boxers. However, for Sabrina's warning, she sure snuggled up to his side quickly enough. She buried her face in his chest. Jason's face distorted into n even uglier grimace as Sabrina made the fabric twist as she rubbed her face against the warmth of his chest. She liked the sound of his heart beat as it pounded a steady rhythm in the night. It made her feel so relaxed and safe.

Erik wrapped his arms around her, and it was then that he remembered the lullaby he had written for her. He combed her hair with his fingers, watching the smooth golden silk slid coolly through his fingers as he began to sing.

"_On wings of silken_

_Hazelnut_

_White face heart_

_And speckled spots_

_You soar above_

_The waves of plain_

_O fly _

_And take my heart_

_Away_

_I'm yours_

_Yours only_

_White face heart_

_Hark! you do_

_Bring winds of music_

_Upon your feathers_

_Let me _

_Realize_

_Love_

_Without pain_

_Wings guide me_

_Through dark night_

_And lead me_

_To a world unknown_

_Take me_

_Upon the sea_

_Of dreams_

_To which you fly_

_Just let me _

_Believe _

_With you_

_Forever_

_In your wings_

_Let me be_

_Yours"_

Sabrina trembled for a moment, finally looking up at him with tear filled eyes. "Oh Erik…" was all she could muster out before she buried her face into his shirt and began to sob quietly. Erik felt his heart nearly start at the sound of painfully abundant love in her voice. He could tell that writing her that song had touched her heart deeper then any touchable gift. He smiled, feeling the confidence to press his lips to the top of her head without fear, and he closed his eyes in quiet bliss.

Soon Sabrina had fallen asleep, her breaths deep and smooth as she slumbered soundly in Erik's embrace. Erik was up still, for quite sometime, thinking back on his previous life, and comparing to how the public viewed him, to how it viewed him now. He had to say, he missed his home, but he didn't miss it enough to want to go back. He was perfectly content here, happy, even. He had never felt this way before. Oh he had loved Christine, but he had deceived her, while he loved her. Christine had even loved him for a time, loved him as the faceless angel of music, loved the mystery of his voice, but never loved him as Erik. Sabrina loved him, Sabrina loved Erik, Sabrina had befriended him, knowing him, knowing Erik, and even knowing his face, though she had never seen it in person. Erik knew he was beginning to love her as well, and it was almost becoming easy. He did not have to pretend to be someone, he did not need to sing to her till she was completely hypnotized and under his control. No, she had him under her control, though she did not know it.

Erik let out a long breath through his nostrils, silently he pressed his lips to Sabrina's forehead and smiled as she snuggled even closer to him. She was so small, he felt as if he could crush her, if he had the heart to, her tiny toes were curled over his calf, flexing as if Sabrina was dreaming of running. Erik pressed his cheek to hers.

"_Let me be Yours" _He sang quietly, finally closing his eyes and giving into the sweet, dark thick velvet of sleep, and gave his mind up to dreams.


	11. Shadows to Come?

_Erik's breathing was harsh and labored, burning his chest and lungs as he willed his legs to carry him faster. He traveled through the maze of streets, weaving through the crowds of screaming crowds. He ran so fast he barely had time to register that there was even someone blocking his path. Flames exploded around him, close enough for him to feel the intensity on his face, almost licking at his skin. The mask could not keep his sensitive cheek safe from the heat, but all of this never even fazed him. He thought of nothing but getting to her, getting to her before she was hurt…or worse. All he knew was that she was in danger, and that he was the only one that could protect her. Ashes flew from his kicking feet, making the debris look like demented snow, black dead snow that stuck to his flesh, becoming soaked from his sweat. _

_Miles upon miles of paved roads stretched out before him, causing panic to well in his chest, suffocating him, dragging him deeper into an abyss of never ending worry that threatened to be his end. Nothing pierced his deranged monotony of thoughts except getting to her, reaching her and saving her from the unseen danger that threatened to swallow her small delicate body up whole. Finally he could see her, she was alive, for now. He quickened his pace even further, feeling the soot in his lungs aggravate his breathing feeling as if the inside of his very chest was aflame. He was close enough now to see her eyes widen in terror and her mouth open in a scream. He tried to call out, but there were to many things clogging his lungs…He couldn't breath, his vision was blurring, but he continued to lurch forward, reaching out to her in desperation. _

"Please, no!" _Erik managed to get out, but it was to quiet, his voice to raspy, she didn't hear. A shadow was over coming her just as his knees hit the ground. This could not be the end! He had fought so hard to protect her, He had done everything he could think of! He could not go on without her, if she perished, he would simply collapsed here and let the flames consume him. He could not go one knowing he had failed her in the ultimate way, had failed to save her life. He began to crawl on his hands and knees, not giving up until he knew that he could do nothing. He would not give up until she had drawn her last breath and he had drawn his. _

_He would always fight for her. She was his. His! And He was hers, forever. If he could not save her now, he would join her in eternity. Not even death could keep him from her side. He refused to give up, absolutely refused! Blood welled from the scabbing wounds on his arms, reflecting the flames that began to suffocate him. His breath became more ragged and he was almost blinded by pain now. But he could still see her tiny figure as she began to cower away from whatever approached her. He called out to her again and again, pleading with every god he could think of to just let her live, let her live, let her live! The a noise split the air that stopped his heart in pure terror, ceasing any ragged breath his ragged body had been trying to procure. Nothing could instill such pure fear in him except for that one sound, and he prayed that he may never have to hear it again. He heard her begin to scream in pain. _

**Author~ **I apologize for the atrocious teaser chapter, but I simply could not resist. Do not worry, I am already working full force of chapter 12. And things are about to get very interesting. Please read and review! Thank you!

Your Faithful Author,

~Brina


	12. Love Dies to be Reborn

Sabrina was squirming. Erik squinted in his sleep, trying to ignore it until Sabrina gave his chest a shove. "_Do you hear it? It is so strange…do you hear it?" _Erik groaned and opened his eyes a bit. Sabrina was squirming around curiously, looking as if she was bothered by something. The phantom snorted tiredly and sat up, causing the blonde girl to look up at him, but what ever had her attention seemed more important at the moment. Erik shook his head and noticed Eva was sitting up was well, looking out the window.

Erik rubbed his eyes tiredly. It was still night, the sky outside at black as a kettle. He vaguely remembered a dream, but the details were faded. He remembered being very distressed, but couldn't remember why. He did remember fire, lots of it, and chaos…panic stricken chaos.

Sabrina stood and wobbled tiredly over to the window. "Do you hear that to Eva?" Sabrina perked a bit and seem to notice that Erik was not beside her. She looked back, a tad guilty looking. "Oh Erik, I'm sorry, I was preoccupied, I did not mean to get up so abruptly."

Erik yawned and shook his head, smoothing his hair back. He stood and walked over to the window. "What is it you are hearing Sabrina?" He whispered, the boys all still slept soundly. Sabrina thought a moment, "it…sounds like carnie music!" She whispered, growing excited. Eva rolled her eyes at her friend and stuck her head out the window. There was indeed a faint eerie music that reminded Erik of his days in a cage at the gypsy fair. Erik started to tremble, Sabrina saw and took his hand in hers, wrapping her small fingers around his large hand.

"Hey, do you guys see that?" Eva spoke up, leaning out of the window. Erik and Sabrina looked over her head into the dark night. There was not much of anything but darkness and trees. It was almost like a great shadow mass, except if you looked really hard towards the far end of the tall grassy field, there was a little beacon of warm light that pulsed with faint music. The trio exchanged confused glances. That had never been there before…

"Let's go check it out!" Eva cried, running to the door, unceremoniously hopping over Peter, Sirius, and Gerard to the door. None of them stirred an inch. Erik and Sabrina followed her, taking more care to not step on the boys. They quickly trotted down the spiraling stair case and ran after Eva. The raven haired girl's curls flew out behind her as she ran across the wide field. The grass grew progressively taller till it reached the two girl's waists. The grass lapped at Erik's thighs as he ran after his younger company.

When they reached the light they found it was an arch of trees, like the usual way into the clearing, but it was new, and music flowed through loud and happy. Now that they were closer they could here people laughing excitedly, and children screaming in delight and demanding sweets from their parents. Erik's brow furrowed in confusion, what was this? He had never seen anything like it before. Eva reached out and grabbed Sabrina's hand, leading her through the opening. Erik gave an indignant cry and followed, stooping to avoid striking his head on low hanging branches. The passage was dark, only lit by the light ahead. It was twice as long as the entry to the clearing, but at least a little taller. Now they could hear cries of; "Mr. Y! The great Mr. Y!" Erik's confusion continued to mount up. Who the hell was Mr. Y? Where was this tunnel leading them? Erik felt his chest squeeze shut when images from his dream came rushing back. Dear gods…this was the place of chaos from his dream! Disaster was going to strike and fire was going to spread over every surface! And Sabrina was heading straight toward the opening!

"Sabrina, No!" Erik screamed, running after her, but it was to late, by the time he had swept up the confused teen, they were already out of the tunnel. Erik looked around distressed, they were standing on a dock and families walked all around, pointed excitedly at displays and performances. Children were munching on sweets and people were singing beautiful songs. Sabrina looked at Erik with wide eyes, obviously distressed. Eva just raised a brow at him.

Erik blushed furiously and gently put the blonde down. Sabrina was still worried and wrapped her hand around his fingers. Eva was quickly distracted, however, by all the shops, candy, and food. She did notice, however, that Erik was getting quite a bit of odd looks. Nothing terrible, but people were pointing and talking excitedly. Eva bared her teeth threateningly at them and they moved on frightened.

"Hey, you!" She said, turning sharply to a boy licking a lollipop. He gave a start and looked scared as the strange, imposing girl addressed him. "Where are we?"

Now the boy was confused, "We're at Coney Island of course, mam, and why are you wearing such strange clothes? And so little clothes at that!"

Eva looked down at her fitting eagle t-shirt and black shorts and frowned. Then she noticed what the boy was wearing. Very 18th century little boys clothing. Now that she thought of it, everyone was wearing 18th century stuff. All the men dressed like Erik! Eva looked at the masked man. Well, how he used to dress, at the moment he was wearing a shirt with Robert Englund as the phantom (Eva had found it on the internet and could not help ordering it), and pants he had hastily pulled on over his boxers. She looked back at the boy, unmoved.

"Whatchya mean? Our clothes are fine!" She snapped. The boy's face pinched in distress and he ran off crying to his mother, hiding under her skirts.

"Eva! Why in the world did you make that boy cry?" Sabrina scowled at her friend. The blonde was wearing Pirates of the Caribbean shirt and forest green shorts.

Eva shrugged, "Idk(1) let's go!" And she started skipping down the wooden walkway of the dock. Sabrina huffed and followed her best friend, Erik staying by her side, twisting his head this way and that, trying to spy the danger before it struck. Sabrina and Eva were oblivious. The girls were excited by all the shops and sideshows. Erik could not enjoy himself he was to consumed with the thought of his nightmare coming true. What if these docks and shops suddenly exploded? What would he do if he could not protect Sabrina? Erik was so deep in thought he nearly walked into the two teenage girls. They were stalk still, staring up at a blinking sign that proclaimed;

_**Phantasma!**_

Phantasma? What the hell? Erik looked down at Sabrina and Eva, the girls were open mouthed and wide eyed, and very silent. Erik was getting frustrated, Sabrina and Eva obviously knew where they were, and he did not. He was the adult here! He tapped Sabrina on the shoulder, "Sabrina, would you be so kind as to explain where we are?" He asked her, looking up at the sign.

Sabrina blinked up at him, the exchanged looks with Eva, then returned her gaze to Erik. "This is Phantasma." Sabrina suddenly looked apprehensive, "um…it's like a theme park…" Erik had heard very little of these them parks, but he had heard nothing that should cause Sabrina apprehension. After all, he was the one with the nightmare! However Sabrina said no more, only took Erik by the hand and led him into Phantasma. Eva ran ahead a ways, looking about curiously, as if looking for something. Both girls were acting very strange, and it did not put Erik's heart at ease.

Eva trotted under the sign, Sabrina close on her heels. Erik was hesitant, but he could not leave Sabrina and Eva to fend for themselves, so he followed anyway, the uneasy feeling growing heavier. Slowly Erik began to notice that people were whispering and pointing at him, and he was getting that old in closed feeling he had when he was in that cage at the Gypsy fair. He held fast to Sabrina's hand, looking around with wide eyes, trying not to panic.

Eva twisted her head this way in that, obviously looking for something, but what was a mystery to Erik. He was almost positive neither girl had been here before, and yet they knew things about where they were. Suddenly Sabrina and Eva halted, looking alert. Erik tensed, ready for something to explode. Sabrina let out a tiny squeal, turned, and hopped into Erik's arms, wrapping her legs about his torso. Erik blinked in surprise, but caught and held her. Eva was glaring off in some direction, baring her teeth in a silent snarl like a wild animal until Sabrina turned her head.

"Is she gone?" Sabrina asked in a stage whisper. Eva nodded and Sabrina grinned, leaning back with her hand on Erik's shoulders to turn her grin to him. Erik looked at her questioningly, but very, very amused. Sabrina just shrugged, still smiling from ear to ear. "It's complicated." Erik just laughed and set her down on her feet once more. Sabrina pouted a bit, but Eva punched her in the arm.

"Come on! We're almost there!" Sabrina frowned at her friend and took Erik's hand once more in hers, walking with behind Eva at the raven haired girl led the way through the crowds. Erik gave up on trying to figure out what the girl's were up to. Instead he let his mind focus on the feel of Sabrina's hand in his. It was simple, easy, and a slight wonder. If he had had time, he would have been hesitant to make such intimate contact, but Sabrina never hesitated, never allowed him to over think things. They slept in the same bed, because Sabrina would not let him sleep on the floor, they shared a sleeping bag because Sabrina would not let Erik feel even a chill. Sabrina had no problem with being in such close proximity to him, and he felt he could deny her nothing…except the sight of his face.

While Erik was off in his own thoughts the two girls were looking very intently for the home of this, "Mr. Y". Their heads swiveled this way and that, taking in the sights and attractions. For the most part, this place was a freak show circus, but the girls were not thinking about the attractions, only their goal.

Awhile later the girls had grown tired and were dragging along. Erik noticed and took Eva's hand and led the girls to a bench, sitting them down and joining them with a sigh of relief at being able to stop moving for a moment. He looked at his companions, his one dark visible brow raised. "Would one of you care to tell me where we are going?"

Sabrina pointed to Eva, gesturing for her to explain. Eva let out a groan and slid down the bench a little, closing her eyes. "We are trying to find Mr. Y's home." She said, not bothering to look at Erik. Sabrina nodded, rubbing her brow with her fingers.

Erik slumped against the bench, "Do you two even know where it is, or what it looks like?" He asked, raising a brow at the two tired girls." Sabrina shrugged and Eva grunted without comment. Sabrina rolled her eyes at her friend.

"we have an idea, but no, we don't know for certain." Eva answered, stretching her arms and legs and yawning. Then she stood, grabbing Sabrina's hand and dragging her up, "come on, Sabrina we had better get a move on." She said, causing Sabrina to grumble, but the blonde rose non the less.

Erik stood and walked after the girls, who were obviously losing hope in finding Mr. Y's home. Suddenly Sabrina stopped short, and Erik had to put on the brakes before he plowed into her. She turned her head like a curious little sparrow, this way and that. Her eyes flickering about. Eva had paused a few feet ahead when she noticed her friend was no longer by her side. She walked to Sabrina's side, looking at her curiously

"Sabrina, what is it?" Eva asked her friend, giving her arm a shake. Sabrina turned her head to the side and cocked her head.

"Do you hear that?" Sabrina asked in a low voice, squinting her eyes in concentration. Erik cocked his head like Sabrina had and listened closely. He heard children's laughter, parents talking excitedly, the performers beckoning passerby, but not much else. "It sounds like singing." Erik frowned slightly and raised his chin higher…wait…was that it? It sounded like an agonized tenor singing from a deep old pain. It was very very faint, but it was there. Erik looked down and found Sabrina looking up at him. He nodded and she grinned, "Erik hears it Eva."

Eva just huffed, "well then lead the way, one of you!" She cried with a stamp of her foot. Sabrina giggled and squealed when Eva tried to take a swipe at her and dashed down the docks. Erik cried after her and followed at a run, Eva peeling before him on impossibly quick legs. How could such small girls out run him? Lord he was getting old. His feet pounded the deck boards as he ran for all he was worth He could still see Sabrina blonde hair flying out behind her.

Erik's breathing was becoming ragged and he was growing tired. Then Sabrina stopped short. Again. Erik put on the breaks. Again. And wind milled his arms wildly to keep from falling over her. Eva, who had stopped casually beside Sabrina, cackled at Erik's ridiculous display. Erik scowled at her. Sabrina pointed up and Erik's eyes followed hers.

Sabrina was pointing to a grand house. The back faced the ocean, where a grand balcony reached out toward the setting sun. The front sat on the side of the docks, farther away from the attractions, but still close enough to be apart of it. Sabrina walked down a flight of steps that led to the beach from the busy docks. Erik followed her warily with Eva by his side.

Sabrina looked at the tall, beautiful balcony, and there, singing his sickened heart out, was Erik…Well, someone who looked similar to Erik. Erik's heart stopped in his chest as he saw the man's mask. He was like him! He stared with wide eyes, watching the other man sing a heart broken song.

Sabrina and Eva on the other hand were fuming down below. "Look at him! That poor excuse for a phantom." Eva grumbled. Sabrina rolled her eyes and elbowed her friend in the ribs.

"It's not his fault, the entire story isn't good." Eva huffed and rubbed her side, glaring up at the phantom. Erik was to busy staring to notice their dislike of man singing. When his song ended he looked down. Sabrina gave a start and quickly pulled Erik out of his line of sight, dragging Eva along with her. They went up to the decks once more, Erik following in a daze.

Eva walked briskly to the phantom's front door and banged on it with her fist. Sabrina and Eva waited with crossed arms, but when he did not answer at first, Eva growled and kicked at it violently with her foot. Erik came to with a shake of his head. "What are you two doing?" He demanded with a scowl.

Eva didn't bother turning around, "well, we're stuck here, no where to stay, no idea how to get back home, and I'll be damned if I'm sleeping on the street!" She kicked at the door again. When the door finally opened up she stopped her kicking one to late, and kicked the phantom right in the shin. He cried out and hopped on his good foot. Sabrina grabbed her friends arms and pushed Eva behind her. One the phantom was done hopping about he stood there, rubbing his leg and glaring down at them.

"Who are you and what do you want?" He growled without preamble, his one visible brow furrowed. Erik stood in the back of the group, blinking. He still could not believe he was not the only one…and yet there was another masked man right before him!

Sabrina raised her chin stoutly, "We…need a place to stay, and we have do not know Coney Island in the slightest." She said, giving him the biggest doe eyes she could muster. The phantom, however, did not seem to be moved. He almost looked bored in fact, as he looked down at Sabrina.

Then he rudely shut the door in her face. Sabrina gasped indignantly, but did not have time to do anything else before Erik shoved her behind him with a scowl on his face. He pounded on the door with his fist and stood there. No matter how much they had in common, no one treated Sabrina in such a fashion and got away with it! The door swung open for a second time and the phantom had his mouth open, ready to snap at the little blonde girl, but snapped it shut when he found a man a head taller then him glaring down through a half mask at him.

"I believe Sabrina said we needed a place to stay." He growled, putting his face in the smaller phantom's face. The phantom's mouth dropped open at the sight of the larger masked man. He was having the same thoughts Erik had had just a few moments ago, but now he was just a tad frightened.

Erik narrowed his moss green eyes, "Well?" He asked in a false sweet voice. The phantom narrowed his eyes back, never a complete coward. Erik was prepared for a fight when he noticed something spark in the other phantom's eyes as he took Erik and his friends in. The phantom abruptly stood aside and gestured for them to come inside. Erik blinked in slight surprise, but stepped aside and let Sabrina and Eva in first. The girls shuffled in, well, Sabrina shuffled in. Eva strutted in like she owned the place.

The phantom led them through the house until they came into his living room. He invited them to sit on the couch before disappearing for a moment. The trio exchanged glances. It was not long before the phantom returned with a book in his hand and sat before them in a grand arm chair clasping his hands before him and resting his elbows on his knees as he lent forward.

"Were are you from?" Was his first question, his mismatched eyes studying them intently, as if he thought they were hiding some great secret that was direly important. Sabrina stared back at him for a few moments, the waning sunlight streaming in from the many windows warming her face.

"We are from Indiana." She said, tilting her head to one side. On Erik's right side, Eva crossed her eyes and scowled at the phantom, but stayed silent…for the moment at least. Sabrina was hoping her friend would not open her fat mouth right now. They really could not afford to piss of the resident phantom.

The phantom seemed to think deeply about her answer, taking in the image of the three of them squashed on the tiny couch. His eyes traveled to Erik, who seemed particularly uncomfortable due to his large size. He was dressed rather oddly, rather like the girls, but in a more masculine way. Why did this man and him share the same mask? Was he deformed as he was? Or just some fan of the circus? Then again none of Mr. Y's fans dressed as Erik did, "how did you three get here?" He finally asked, deciding that was the next logical question that would explain their strange appearance and presence.

Sabrina shrugged, being of no real help at all. Mr. Y narrowed his eyes, his fingers dragging down the leather surface of the book. Could they have arrived here the same way he had? That was preposterous!…wasn't it? He himself could never explain how he had arrived in this place in a million years, and it seemed that the small blonde girls delicate little shoulder raise expressed the same thing. Mr. Y, however, had learned what had happened quickly…and knew that if he did not explain what had happened they could be in real danger…all three of them could die.

Mr. Y bent closer to them, his eyes widening, "You three are in terrible danger." He said in a low grave voice, his face serious and as grave as his lyrical voice. He saw three scowls greet his words.

Eva scoffed loudly, "danger? What kind of danger?" She asked skeptically, raising a brow at Mr. Y. "The only danger I see is being stuck in this hell hole." She said with a sniff, sticking her nose in the air.

"_Eva!" _Sabrina hissed at her friend, leaning over Erik to fix her friend with an angry glare, "don't be so rude!" She scolded, her light eyebrows pointing down in disapproval at her friends atrocious behavior. Erik, however, could help but snicker at Eva's comment, but quickly straightened his face when Sabrina turned her glare to him.

Mr. Y watched this display with a bit of impatience…ok _a lot _of impatience, but unlike this so called 'Eva', he had manners. When they seemed to have finished he opened his mouth to say more, but was quickly interrupted once more, but this time with something much more important.

"_The Vicomtess! Christine! She is her she is here!"_

Both phantoms' heads perked up. Mr. Y ran to a window and looked out. "She is here." He muttered, not looking from the sight out the window. Sabrina looked up at Erik and frowned. Erik did not notice, however, and almost rose, but Eva grabbed his arm and yanked him back down onto the couch. "She is not your Christine." She hissed in his ear so that only he may hear her, "she will never love you." then Eva pointed discreetly at Sabrina and Erik looked down at the blonde, already feeling hot shame work his way up his neck. He wrapped a shaky arm around Sabrina, holding a breath at his own forwardness. He would get over it one day…hopefully.

A smile broke out over Sabrina's face, brightening it up immediately and the shame worked its way up his cheeks. He was truly a horrible man to have forgotten in a split second how much Sabrina truly cared for him. He turned back to Mr. Y, who was pulling out a coat and walking briskly to the door. Erik's brow furrowed and he stood, gently untangling himself from Sabrina. "Excuse me, but about this 'terrible danger?' It would be very helpful if we knew what danger." He said sharply, his eyes turning harsh.

Mr. Y froze and turned, blinking at Erik as if he had just realized he was there, then left swiftly with the swish of a cloak. Erik bristled and balled up his fist, "How dare he walk out on me!" He growled. His younger companions stood, looking up at him curiously. Sabrina laced her fingers through Erik's and started towards the door.

Erik followed, still glowering with indignation. Eva trotted after them, humming a little tune as the walked out onto the docks, spotting the gathering group pf Christine's admirers. Erik was about to turn away sharply when he heard a cry:

"_Angel!" _

Erik blinked and felt the color drain from his face, Christine was making her way over to him with a quick pace. He felt Sabrina tense up and suddenly got an idea to save himself. He bent and swung Sabrina up in his arms, making the girl squeal in surprise. He held her to his side, rubbing her nose with his, making her giggle loudly.

"Erik, what are you doing?" Sabrina squealed with laughter, wrapping her legs about his middle and clung to him as he continued to bunny kiss her. Sabrina's arms snaked a around his neck. He felt her cold toes curl against his back beneath her little socks. Erik felt tenderness flow through him as she placed her cheek against his.

Eva turned and grinned from ear to ear at the horrified look on Christine's face and she chuckled a little maliciously when she saw tears form in her eyes. Ok so Eva was a little heartless at times, but the way Christine had left Erik, then supposedly went back for one night, to only leave again to return to Raoul, pissed her off. Thankfully Erik had not suffered what Mr. Y had.

Erik leaned away so he could look at Sabrina's face in the last bits of sunlight, watching the gold in her hair pick out the light and shine like rays of sunshine. Slowly a smile spread across his face and he gently touched his nose to hers once more, his eyes becoming half lidded as he gently bent her head to lay a soft kiss on her lips. Sabrina's own eyes closed and she returned the simple kiss. Erik slowly started swaying to the music that permeated the air. He held Sabrina like he had always thought that he should have held Christine, but Christine had never let him. He finally looked up and He and Eva watched Christine running in the opposite direction, sobbing, and Erik closed his eyes, letting her go, and letting go of the bad memories that where associated with her.

Gently he broke the kiss and set Sabrina down on the wood of the docks. She was still giggling and beamed up at him. "I love you." The words slipped from her lips easily, her face not even twitching. She looked up at him with those big green, innocent eyes.

He took a hard swallow, _say it you fool!_ He scolded himself. _You return her feelings! Why is it so hard to say it? _He squared his shoulders, stuck his chin out proudly, and loudly declared, "I love you too." Sabrina smiled and wrapped her arms around him, burying her face in his chest. Erik smiled and ran his fingers trough her hair. It felt as if a huge weight had been lifted from his shoulders.

Eva smiled and turned away to give them a bit of privacy. She watched as the sun set and turned her thoughts to what Mr. Y had said about danger. She had scoffed, but were they really in danger? And if so what kind of danger? She narrowed her eyes at the horizon, thinking hard. They had to find the former phantom again, and make him tell them what the so called 'danger' was, and how they needed to handle it. Damn him, leaving them in the middle of an important explanation!

Eva sighed and turned to see Sabrina and Erik sharing another kiss and smiled. At least they were happy at the moment. They deserved it after this very long day. Eva just hoped they didn't have to have many more long days…

_**Author: **__Well well well! I apologize for the long wait, but I hope this chapter is sufficient enough to be satisfactory! As for the (1) I just wanted you all to know that I was not being lazy, but Eva really did say the abbreviation "Idk" and She is indeed a bit of a bitch :D_

_Your faithful Author~ Brina_


End file.
